The Blacklist: The Dire Wolf
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: <html><head></head>After Berlin, Red is left reeling in threats and watching as his daughter is left injured in the hospital. A plea is sent out to a unique contractor that isn't hired, but rather it chooses it's assignments. What do the contractor and Red have in common? What is so common between the two that the Dire Wolf is willing to help the Concierge of Crime? First Blacklist Fic. T for now.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is more of a starting muse fic after I started watching The Blacklist. I don't own it, I don't have any claim on anything than the Dire Wolf. This was just something and it's my first fic in this realm. I usually do other genres so bare with me. Just read and review yeah?**

* * *

><p><em>Veiled threats made to Red about Elizabeth Keen from an unknown source and no name put's Red on the defensive when a purposely failed assassination attempt on Agent Keen lands her in the hospital. Red has exhausted all of this contacts looking for the one that put a hit out on his daughter and now he has no choice but to make a call to the one they call the Dire Wolf.<em>

_The Dire Wolf doesn't get hired, isn't bought. The Wolf chooses you and not the other way around, and it is the plea that is sent out to the Wolf that brings it sniffing and deciding if it'll help the Concierge of Crime or leaving the man to fend for himself._

* * *

><p>They say the measure of a man isn't by the wealth, or his material possession but rather what he does to leave a mark on the world. Raymond Reddington is man that has wealth, criminal power and material possession, but what he has that not many see is the powerful protective and yet destructive streak to protect those he cares about.<p>

He was once an upstanding moral man, he had a family, he had a life, and he had a career. That is until he was forced to turn away from the life and was forcibly taken away one Christmas because of something he had come across. What makes a good man go bad? It's the question that drives those at the FBI, it's the question that drives all of the law enforcement of the world to come after the man known as 'Red'.

It was over twenty years later after the 'murder' of his family and his home that he came across something that would change his life. As monstrous as his life was that he had made it, Red had found something that would and could possibly give him a second chance. Until a bullet ripped through that second chance and left him sitting beside the woman who had found out was his daughter.

Sitting beside the bed and holding Elizabeth Keen's hand, Red turned his gaze to the machines and watched as they blinked and beeped away. The tube in his 'Lizzie's' throat kept her breathing on her own as she couldn't breathe on her own. Looking to the door Red saw Dembe on the other side of the door making phone call after phone call to find the bastard that did this.

It had started after Berlin had made off with his money and the return of Red's ex-wife, there had been several letters and packages promising the death of the FBI agent, and yet there was no demand, no form of communication. It was just a promise to end the thing that Red held sacred and dear, his daughter that he had found had survived and lived from the fire twenty years ago.

The latest letter was just a time and place, and Red had done everything he could to protect and cover his daughter even going so far as to stick with her almost at the hip. When he heard the shot and felt the impact of Lizzie's body against his own he saw the blood first before he saw her eyes widen in surprise before they both collapsed to the ground. People where running around screaming, crying but Red heard none of that as he got to his knees and pulled Lizzie into his arms and looked for the bullet wound that hit the upper part of her chest on the right side and out the back through her shoulder blade which was now shattered.

Pressing against the wound he looked down and saw that Lizzie was trying to keep her eyes open, he shushed her and leaned in resting his forehead against hers as sirens rang throughout the air.

"Stay with me, stay with me Lizzie. I have you."

* * *

><p>It took thirteen hours of surgery and Red fighting to keep his composure as the FBI set up guards throughout the entire hospital after they learned someone was out for one of their own. Ressler had come up on Red in the waiting room and attacked him claiming it was him that set up the whole thing that landed his co-worker in the OR. Dembe had stepped up and kept the FBI Agent away from Red as the man shook his head to clear away the fog from the hits to the face.<p>

Everyone was stressed, but when they learned that Agent Keen was losing too much blood and they didn't have any more of her type Red had stepped up and shocked everyone saying he shared her blood type. There was speculation about the Criminal and the FBI Agent but the doctor pulled Red with him to set him up to do the blood transfusion.

After the operation and the blood, here Red was sitting at his daughter's bed side hoping against all odds that there was someone, a contact, a contractor that knew who the fucker was that decided to hit him where it hurt.

Dembe walked into the room and shook his head sadly looking to the woman on the bed then his boss, Red turned his head away from Lizzie and with a hardened look to the window quietly made his order.

"Send the information to the Dire Wolf, see if they will help, if they do… give them whatever they want."

Dembe pulled a different cellphone out and knelt in front of Red typing out a message, it took him five minutes to compose it and he turned the phone to show it to the man who read it before nodding. Dembe entered a phone number and hit send. Once it was sent he waited for the message saying the message was picked up before deleting it from the phone.

"She'll pull through sir, I have no doubt that your daughter has your constitution and if she is anything like her father, she will come back kicking and screaming. I remember you doing that when I brought you back from death."

Red turned his eyes to the man that had once been a boy that he had saved all those years ago, he offered him a sad smile before tearfully turning back and brushing a strand of hair away from Lizzie's face.

* * *

><p>A cellphone had gone off on a table as a figure sat reading a novel, it was a fictional novel but it was one that was full of excitement and drama. Reaching over to the coffee table the figure grasped the phone and set the book down on the table as a message popped up on the screen.<p>

_I am the last person that would ever make a request of you. I know how you operate and I know how you choose your work, I am sending this not as the Concierge of Crime, but as a father who is watching his daughter struggle for life for my mistakes and past. I cannot lose her after I have gotten her back. I implore you to take this on and protect my daughter, find those that want her dead. You fee will be whatever you ask of me._

_-Raymond Reddington_

The figure looked to the wall with picture frames that held images of family and friends that became family. There was also a clip board of an unsolved crime about the death of a family in a fire, it was now considered a cold case but the people that did it were still out there, and if the number four on the FBI's list would be willing to pay anything then why not take the job?

Typing in a message the figure stood up and hit send before looking to the book and closing it with a bookmarker in place.

_The Dire Wolf will answer the call of the father. The fee is information on who ordered the hit on the Destler family and the people that committed the crime. I will find you._

Dembe had received the message looking to his boss who was resting his head against the wall where his chair was up against sleeping soundly or as soundly as he could be. The man stepped out of the room looking down the halls, the Dire Wolf was one of the more unknown shadowed figures of the underworld a bit more of a recent name. There were stories about the things the Wolf had done and how dangerous the Wolf was, however what was always a constant was the fact that the Wolf was not a standard or even exceptional run of the mill contractors, but one of the almost legendary ones.

What set the Wolf apart was the fact most of the deaths attributed to the Dire Wolf were in protection of the client in whom the Wolf would protect. High ranking, actual honest and innocent people were protected by the Wolf. Those killed by the Wolf were left with such evidence that those that dared try to protect their asses ended up in court and jailed. Raymond Reddington would be the last person that would ever be helped by the Dire Wolf because of his business and his practice. Why the Wolf would help him Dembe would never know, but he hoped it would be because of the change and chance that his employer was making and taking.

He nodded to an FBI guard and went to go get some coffee and a tea for Red when he came across a woman in the elevator with a buggy of medical tubes and items. Seeing that the woman was heading onto the floor he ignored the woman who stared at him and offered a soft smile before heading off and going to various rooms to take blood samples.

It was no more than an hour and a half later when he returned with a travel mug of tea and a travel mug of coffee entering the room where his boss was when he noted the presence of someone else sitting in a corner with a book in hand and legs crossed. The figure looked up noting the man before looking back down the book and continued to read. Dembe moved to his boss and nudged the man with his foot keeping an eye on the figure. Red grunted with the first nudge but a sharper kick to the man's leg yielded a snarl and a now awake Red before his attention was brought to where Dembe was staring. The figure looked up from its book again and closed it over a finger to mark the placement in the book.

"You called Reddington?"

The man in question had snapped from tiredness to awareness and was wondering when the person before him had come in settling themselves into a chair that clearly should have made noises of some sort along with the fact that a large bag was also sitting beside the wall near and open window.

"You are the Dire Wolf?"

"You were lucky I was in town, New York is such a nice place to get away from the bullshit of the world. Your daughter was not hard to find and you even less so at the moment. Surprisingly since Raymond Reddington is supposed to be one of the hardest men in the world to find unless he wants to do business. Your daughter must mean a great deal to you and because she was dragged into your world as an almost innocent I am inclined to take this job. It's not often that I find someone on the other side of the fence that had gotten fucked over hard by the military and his country, someone that goes 'dark' and comes back as something else.

Tell me Reddington, what made you come home?" The figure leaned forwards from the shadows and the half-scarred face was illuminated by a lamp seeing as it was night time. The burn marks didn't disguise the fact that it was a somewhat young looking woman with shortish dark hair swept off to the side and the back flipped up. The clothing was a mix of casual with military, the pants were fitted military casual pants and a grey button down with black combat boots.

Red looked to his daughter and in a moment of vulnerability he sighed letting his shoulders droop. When he looked to the Dire Wolf, the woman nodded seeing the tears in the man's eyes it was enough for her and she opened her book again leaning back in her seat to read.

"The information I need will be my payment, you are able to find almost all information and so I am going to use your services. I need you to find out who made the hit on Destler family a few years back, the people that killed the family burned the home, the parents and murdered the brother while leaving the daughter for dead."

"Did you say your family was burned alive?"

"Did I say it was me, Reddington?" The woman looked up to the man who stared at her with now interest, the Concierge of Crime was making himself known in those eyes before humanity made its way back into the eyes.

"No, no of course not. However the burns scars on your face would suggest you were there if not the person that was burned." Red let go of his daughter's hand and took the travel mug from Dembe before the bodyguard shifted off to the side a little keeping an eye on the Wolf.

"Much like you Reddington?" The man's face hardened and it was then that the Wolf knew the criminal had taken face, this was the person that the Wolf wanted to talk to, "You aren't the first person that I've noticed that had everything taken away from them. In fact someone is taking good people and making them go… 'Bad'. All seems to be military related in some fashion, a young and up and coming high ranking Naval Officer suddenly disappearing and his home burned to the ground, family dead or missing. Soon pops up later along with 'shared' government intelligence and for twenty years makes a name for himself.

Next is an older US Marine having served four tours in the Middle East and other conflicts. His only child slaughtered and the home and his only remaining family burned alive. He pops up three years later as an independent contractor for hire and used primarily for his sharpshooting skills.

And more recently, a young Canadian Naval Sailor who was placed into an impossible situation where the younger brother was part of a wrong group who has supposedly decided to make the brother's family pay. They come to the house to lay down the 'law' and chain the parents to a propane tank, the daughter having already tried to fend off the intruders was badly injured only to witness the death of her family and destruction of the home. The brother was murdered via 'suicide' in prison and now that ex-naval sailor is one of the most dangerous human guard dog in the world."

Red watched the woman as she returned to her book and flipped a page before putting a hand into her pocket and pulling out a USB key. Looking up look enough she tossed it to the man who caught the key and looked to it.

"This was the information I was able to locate, there are at least two dozen contractors, murderers, and insane people now because of what this group had done. I at least have my morals left intact, and I see that somewhere in you… you have yours even if it's now tempered by the criminal realm."

Red closed his hand around the USB key and looked to Dembe who came over and took it.

"Get the NSA hacker and ensure he stays quiet about this." Dembe looked between the two before the Dire Wolf spoke up.

"Don't worry about your boss, both he and his daughter are under my protection. No one will be stupid enough to attack this hospital that I can guarantee you and if someone would like to try they are welcome to see how many they lose." The woman flipped another page and continued reading before a buzz brought her attention to her phone that she pulled out of her jacket. Looking at it she put the book down on her knee and was engaged with her phone. Standing up the Wolf set her book down on the chair opened but face down before looking to the ceiling then the door.

Sighing she put her phone back into her coat that was hanging on the back of the chair before she stretched her neck and shook her body loose. Opening her bag she pulled a silenced handgun out and put it into a chest-shoulder holster that Red was not aware she was wearing. The man was about to stand when she shook her head and pointed up to the ceiling where there was slow heavy mass moving. From the angle of things it was clear that whomever was up there did not know of the Wolf, or if they had been listening could not see the Wolf. Looking to the open window after pulling a metal syringe and putting it between her teeth the Wolf gave Red a wink and climbed out.

Red being unarmed with nothing but his coat, hat and his travel mug looked around the room before his daughter. What seemed like an hour was ten minutes later and there was a thud in the ceiling followed by near faint fist sound meeting flesh and another thud. Seconds later a ceiling panel opened away from the beds and out came a male body that ungracefully landed in a heap with a broken arm from the angle in which it was bent and a bloodied face. The Wolf slowly lowered herself out of the ceiling while replacing the panel using one hand before landing.

Looking to Red the Wolf cocked her head to the side, "You want him or should I just kill him now and dump the body?" Red stood and walked over as the two stood staring at the man before them.

"I want him to talk, if he won't talk then you can kill him. However I want one of my own to dispose of him. I want no trace back."

"That's fine, never could happily conceal my messes, but then you know that's not what I do. Who do you think he's with or outfitted from?" Red leaned down and rolled the man over onto his back looking him over. There were no tattoos in the usual spots on the neck, the hands and Red was less than caring when he pried the sleeves up on the arms.

He was American from what gathered this was almost a professional hit had it not been for the Wolf. He was armed with a silenced HK45, the ones used by US Special Operations Forces. Taking that and checking him over further there was no wallet, no ID, nothing.

"Heckler and Koch 45, haven't seen this used in the market often. Normally used by American Special Forces. Either a Black Ops Agent gone bad..." The Wolf knelt down and grabbed at the man pulling him to a sitting position before prying his jacket off and opening his shirt and checking him out.

"Or he's another one of us… look at these scars. These are burns, bullet wounds oh and look he was partly skinned. That's new." Moving the shirt more there was a portion of the chest that looked like previously had a tattoo or something that was permanent and was cut away from the body. The Wolf leaned back on her haunches as Red stood up with the gun in hand.

Out of all the operations, dealings and money invested into organizations there was no one out there in the world that Red could think of that could pull off what they did. And if in fact the Wolf, he himself and the man on the floor are connected by circumstance and their lives ruined by this shadow organization, they have now made number one on his Black List and it looked like he would be holding onto the Dire Wolf for quite some time.

"Wolf, if our connection is there as you say. I am looking to bring someone into my organization that I know will do whatever it will take to protect. I know you are not one of those that could ever work for someone such as myself however I am willing to employ you until I find out exactly who we are up against and I will give you whatever you need alongside the information you require."

The Wolf had finished resetting the injured man's arm before standing and gazing at Red. The man could manipulate anything and anyone. So what would he get out of this besides almost near full time protection for himself and his daughter?

"What is your end game, you give me a good answer or I leave this assignment as soon as I deem it done."

Red knew this was a situation where he had to either reveal who he was or tell his end game. Even his own endgame he wasn't entirely set as situations with the FBI constantly changes and evolves. However he started all this to get back at whomever destroyed his life, hide his daughter away, his wife and whatever dregs he had of normalcy. Better to be honest to the Wolf, there was no way of tricking it for it always knew when someone was lying.

"Twenty years ago as you undoubtedly aware, I was to become a Naval Admiral. Someone screwed with me, prevented me from going home and they made a mess of my life. Someone sold me out and I do not know who. I have spent the last twenty years getting my hands dirty compiling a list of people, entities and so on to find the wonderful little unpleasant drags of society that did this. I came back to the US with this list known as the Blacklist, people you wouldn't believe on this list and all for terrorism, extortion and so forth. Most of it was to get to a man named Berlin after he found out about my daughter after I spent years after finding her again, protecting the best I could.

I need someone to stand with me to find these Blacklisters because in the end they will all lead to the one that started this all."

The Wolf nodded and looked to the man on the ground and rose an eyebrow. The man was waking up and he was clearly in pain. Red came back and stood behind the Wolf as she knelt down again using the tip of her own silenced hand gun in which Red noted it was a Sig Sauer 226, to tip the man's chin up to face her.

"We know you are awake there, so open your eyes. You try to make a loud noise, I will crack your throat. You try and do anything stupid I'll put a bullet into your head. You answer our questions including the man's behind me and maybe you won't die a painful death." The man opened his eyes slowly and winced in pain.

He was looking at the half burned face of someone that should have died years ago, but here he was looking into the eyes of Dire Wolf. He had come across the Wolf once before and was smart enough to disengage from the target at the time while the rest of his compatriots we killed. He had hid away and licked his wounded pride.

"You."

"Me what? You've seen me before?" The man nodded, there would be no way he was leaving this room alive as the Wolf was known for not leaving anyone alive. "Reddington, ask your questions…" The wolf stood and took a deep breath.

"You seem to know my friend here, so this is how it's going to work. Tell me what I need to know about the hit on Elizabeth Keen and I'll let you go. You don't, I let my friend here have her way with you." The man nodded at the Wolf gaze moved to the other man in the room. "Who hired you?"

"You'll let me go?"

"I'll let you walk right out of this room, no strings attached. Who hired the hit, was it Berlin?" Red knew that the Wolf was not impressed, but there were better ways of getting a man to talk and if it involved bribing to get the answer then so be it.

"No, it wasn't Berlin and I don't care to give you the answers. I know the Wolf will kill me the first change she gets so I'm ending it here and now." The man slammed his jaw together and swallowed something before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Well… that was interesting." Red said as he watched the Wolf kneel down and pried the now dead man's mouth open. Sighing she hung her head and stood before turning to look at Red.

"What the hell was that?"

"To get results, sometimes you need to be able to communicate as well be able to bribe someone. In my business if you want people to talk, you offer them something in return. Didn't think the man would have a cyanide pill, those things went out of style years ago." The wolf raised an eyebrow for shaking her head.

"He's dead, get your clean up person here. I'm going to go back and read all while hoping that I don't have to have any more excitement for the night I would like to finish this book." The Wolf went and put her weapon back into her bag including the now used metal syringe before grabbing her book and sitting back down to read.

Red had finished a phone call with someone called Mr. Kaplen and went back to his seat gazing at the gun in his hand before the woman, might as well try to get as much information of the woman as he could.

"So do you have a name other than Dire Wolf or Destler?" The woman unimpressed gazed at the man before going back to reading, she heard the man shift in his seat coming over to see what she was reading or pretending to do so.

"And what are you reading there?"

"The Strain… scientific take on the vampire. Are you always this nosy or is that just you and your personality?" The two stared at each other for a few moments before a groan was heard in the room, Red turned away from the Dire Wolf and went to his daughter's bedside putting the gun on the chair and taking her hand in both of his.

"Lizzie." The Wolf gave a sad smile before quietly murmuring her name so that no one in the room but her heard it.

"_Kamryn, the name's Kamryn."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was bored and pumped this out, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I typically write plot points out and such for my stories, but this just wants to come out... kinda. Anyways read and review yeah? Also I don't own anything from Blacklist except for The Dire Wolf and Debbie and anyone attached to her.**

* * *

><p>The following week the Wolf sat at Lizzie's side, when the injured FBI agent was awake and Red wasn't around the two quietly talked. Red had an appearance to keep up so the Wolf had often left for no more than twenty minutes at the most there was one time where she had come back and was nursing an injured side and Lizzie had seen the wolf with her shirt off and from what she could tell her entire back was just one giant mass of keloid tissue and other markings as she worked to wrap her ribs. Lizzie had sat up using one arm when the wolf turned around she was bra-less but what she didn't expect was the entirely healed burns and other damages and the lack of two particular objects on the Wolf's chest.<p>

"Nice to see you awake Agent Keene…."

"How did...?"

"Years ago, the fire did more than just burn me. When I awoke in the hospital I was told that I was left for dead and the explosion left me cooking on my own front. They were unable to save anything and I was left with a double-mastectomy and some very unpleasant burns. It took months and months to recover, however I knew that I would no longer lead a normal life and I'm honestly not ashamed of my body, the scars remind me why and how I'm here. I was able to get a few muscle grafts and more rehab, the pain is sometimes there but I tend to not think about it. Finishing with the wrapping the Wolf pulled on her button down shirt leaving the top two buttons undone.

"Despite everything, you persevered how do you get over the pain of loss?" Lizzie looked to her hands as the Wolf came over and sat on the edge of her bed placing her hands on lap with a look of concentration on her face.

"Well, depends on the loss and your beliefs." Lizzie looked up and frowned, the question was evident on her face as the Wolf offered her a raised corner of her mouth. "Belief in the afterlife, belief in a god, or gods. What you think you do in life and how it might affect your future, everything you do in life I believe is an echo of your past lives and who we were. The world sees in black and white, why?

The world is a palate of greys, some darker than the others or some lighter than the others. It's never about what is wholly good or bad.

I live by the principal that you cannot live in the light without being in the dark. You have to have one foot planted on both sides, because sometimes in life if you want to do 'good' and you know you can, but you can't do it in the light; do it in the shadows. For all my faults and all of my amassed kill count I protect those that truly deserve it. The light sometimes needs those that are purely light to stand with those in the true shadows." Cocking her head the Wolf knew that there was someone behind her and with Lizzie's attention on the Wolf, she could only hope that Red was listening in just as much as his daughter was.

"You know sometimes it takes a good person to become the darkness to set things right in the world. I am one of those. There are others too, but it takes a strong heart to not fall into that dark destructive pit to be what you are trying to fight against. I could have gotten really dark but I remembered the values in which I was raised. I used to be a protector and guardian in the light, there are ways of doing that but sometimes those that just about 'law', what's 'right', following the 'book'. You can only go so far before you have to court that darkness.

You asked how I dealt with my losses. I haven't, not fully. I am reminded every day I look in the mirror that my life has been forever changed. I am reminded that this body and who resides in it is fractured, broken but is slowly being rebuilt. The person I used to be is safely hidden away in my memory for I cannot let her go, she is a part of me. However I cannot let her out because that is where all the emotional pain is. You try to let go as best as you can, but if you cannot… you hide it away and you protect that part of your soul." The Wolf's eyes softened and Lizzie could see in those depths a fraction of who the Wolf used to be. The Wolf is a caring person, but how much care she shows is entirely under her control because she doesn't want to be attached to anyone else for the fear of losing them.

A throat cleared and the Wolf turned her head to Red who was standing at the door with a single flower, it a simple daisy and it made Lizzie crack a smile. Standing the Wolf moved away giving Red room to come over to the bed. Heading to her bag which had surprisingly not been noticed by hospital staff or the FBI, the Wolf opened the back putting away a couple small items before closing and locking the bag up. Dembe had followed into the room a minute or two after and the Wolf walked up to him and quietly told him that there was a body three floors up that needed to be dealt with and to call Red's cleaner. Looking to Red sit where she sat Wolf nodded to Dembe and walked out of the room seeing an FBI guard with their head turned away. Moving around in the hospital it was intriguing to know that the staff and the FBI hadn't noticed the Wolf's presence in the building, with the second attempt on the FBI agent's life and her subsequent minor stab wound she was nursing.

The Wolf wanted pulled her phone out and sent a text to one of her medical contacts in the building and was met in a private room in the clinic area. Sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall by the Otoscope and the blood pressure cuff she closed her eyes and listened in to everything around her and out the door. When the door opened the woman that walked in holding a blue bundle looked her friend over.

"Jesus Kamryn, I thought you would have left already. Your assignment was done."

"New job Debbie. How's Brian?" The woman shut the door and locked it before coming over to motioning the woman to open her shirt and take it off. Laying down the Wolf looked on as Debbie in surgeon scrubs and coat sat on a chair and rolled over. The woman snorted before giving a wry smile, Kamryn chuckled before grunting in pain as the doctor cut the bandage that Kamryn had set up around her middle.

"He's okay, building us a crib for the baby." Kamryn smiled and nodded, there were very few people in her life now these days that she was in contact with. Debbie was a former US Navy sailor that Kamryn had rescued during a fire and over boarding RIMPAC exercise. The US Sailors had no idea that one of theirs had been knocked over the side while Kamryn had been on watch had seen the entire thing. Typically you aren't supposed to jump off the side of a warship but Kamryn had done so after throwing a floating device out. There was no time for an alarm as Debbie couldn't tread water with the equipment she had on, pulling her up to the surface and pulling the ring over an arm Kamryn yelled out the man overboard. Kamryn had promptly moved to float on her back and kept an eye on Debbie and after they were rescued the US Sailor said she was indebted despite Kamryn having said no.

After Kamryn was injured after her first major assignment she had gone to a US hospital and found that Debbie had left and become a doctor and surgeon. Debbie quietly patched her friend up despite what she had heard about the Dire Wolf, there was a heart of gold in Kamryn even if her life had been turned upside down. No records were ever kept of Kamryn and Debbie was her personal physician if she was ever in town.

"Baby huh, how far along?"

"About thirteen weeks, going to keep it a surprise, the gender I mean." Debbie looked at the stab wound and saw that it wasn't as bad as it looked after she all but stabbed her friend in the leg with some painkillers so she could work. Seeing the patchwork scaring and burns made Debbie upset that the people that had done this were still out there and the police hadn't been able to find anything. Seeing that Kamryn was almost asleep Debbie turned a light on and shone it on the wound, being a medic on a military cruiser gave Debbie skills that many would need another set of hands.

Peering in the wound and dabbing up blood she saw that it mostly muscle damage and just short of breaching the stomach cavity. Kamryn must have stopped the blade from going and further but it would still need stitches and as she closed up her friend she saw her friend's face relax. She was younger looking when relaxed and not as serious, even the burns and the knife scar on the right side of her face didn't look as harsh. Once the stitching was done Debbie bandaged her friend and set about cleaning up her mess before she placed a hand on Kamryn's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Kam, Kam, time for you to get up. I left you some meds in a baggy along with some gauze and another wrap. If you have work to do, you should go and do it." Kamryn's eyes opened from the drug induced snooze she had just had.

"Thanks…" Pushing herself to a sitting position Debbie helped Kamryn dress and button back up before helping her friend to a stand and making sure she could.

"You know the drill, right now you need some caffeine to get your eyes to open more than a Chinese person. The painkillers should be wearing off in about thirty minutes that should give you time to do what you need before you crash out hard."

"Thanks… I need one more favor. I need discharge papers for the FBI Agent here in the hospital. I need her released in the next hour to so. There have been two more attempts on her life in this building, I don't want anyone else here getting hurt because of me and my job." Debbie nodded holding the bag out Kamryn who took it.

"I'll have the paperwork drawn up for her and make a false file for the Agent to last a few more days to buy you and them time to get to a safe house. As one of the main surgeons on that operation, she needs bed rest. Lots of it, she'll also need physio in about two months once the shoulder blade is fully healed. I'll contact you through the usual channels when we need her to come in for a checkup. Other than that, she's yours Wolf." Nodding tiredly Kamryn shook her head and took a deep breath before leaving with Debbie. They parted ways and the Wolf had walked back into the room with Red, Lizzie and Dembe, seeing the drugged look of the Wolf and the bag in hand Dembe came over but was waved off.

"Get her things, we're leaving within the hour. If you have a safe house that she can stay at for an extended period of time I suggest you get ready to stay there. She's had two attempts with the second being about three hours ago, I need her somewhere else where there would be almost next to no people.

"Wolf, are you high?" Red was blunt as always as Kamryn went to her bag and shoved the baggy she had into a pocket before standing to lean against a wall with her hand on her side.

"High is relative, pain free at the moment is the word I would use. You have about thirty minutes forty-five at the most before I crash hard and I will not be waking up until the next day. So as I said if you want me to maintain guarding her, get her things and be prepared to leave…"

"You can leave now, I bought you a window of fifteen minutes. Make sure you all clear out of this building by then or people will be coming after you. I don't have to remind you do I Wolf?" Debbie had walked into the room and nearly scared the daylights out of the occupants of the room. Red however was playing it off that he knew she was there, Dembe was glowering, Lizzie had paled and her heart racing and the Wolf leaned her head against the wall.

"No ma'am. Well you heard the doctor, let's vamoose." Taking the bag and slinging it, Lizzie was helped out of bed by the doctor and Red while Dembe had grabbed all of Lizzie's things. Within fifteen minutes they were in Red's car. Red was sitting beside Lizzie looking at the Wolf who was reclined in the front passenger seat drifting in and out. By the thirty minute mark the Wolf as she said had passed out and was sleeping fitfully. Going out of state, Dembe drove for hours as Lizzie while in minor discomfort was sleeping beside Red who looked out the window. One of the pit stops to stretch legs and get some food, Red with all his curiosity went to the passenger side door and opened it looking at Wolf and the fact that her arm was wrapped protectively around her middle. Gently moving the arm and seeing the woman wasn't going to wake up he lifted the jacket and shirt to see a slightly stained bandage. The Wolf had been injured, no wonder she was drugged up. Pulling the shirt down and the jacket Red shut the door and looked around in the small town they had pulled into. It was old and rustic so for the most part it was safe, but he wouldn't feel safe until he had Lizzie at the safe house. Dembe had come back out with bags of groceries and all of it was quickly stowed away and they were off again. It was late night before they came to the safe house and they pulled up to it. Dembe had gotten out and did a quick search before Red woke Lizzie up and he got her into the house. With enough prodding the Wolf woke up long enough to be helped into the house and into one of the other guest rooms before she passed out again with a massive duffle bag that had come from the car she had driven to meet Red.

* * *

><p>When Kamryn woke up next she felt someone pulling at her bandages and warm hands and a cloth cleaning her side. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Red looking up from his work. Shaking her head to clear the fuzziness from her brain, the Wolf looked at the man as he placed clean gauze over her stitches and taped it down.<p>

"There was another attempt wasn't there?"

"Yes, two hours after you left the hospital. I managed to get the man into a stairway and he almost stuck me like a pig. He didn't get far though after I shattered his knee then this throat, these are experienced people. I'm pretty sure I know who it was that shot your daughter… don't have a name but he is that US Marine sharpshooter I was talking about. If I had to guess we didn't go dark enough and you somehow lucked out in being able to protect your daughter and hide her. They want us dead for the sake that we didn't convert over to the 'dark side'. God that sounds like a convoluted Starwars plot." Grunting the Wolf pushed herself to a seated position as Red sat back looking to the used medical items on the bed. Looking down she pulled the open lower shirt section closed and put a hand on her side looking at the man.

"I never thought that my life was played out such as it has. Of everything that I have done to date, they just used what skills I had, but the question is why?" Red said, more for his own loud loud personal thoughts than anything else.

"Couldn't tell you, you've been in this game longer than I have. Investment in the years of service into the system? Your quick learning ability? We all have skills that are unique. Information acquisition, acquisitions in general, being able to broker deals; those are your skills. You could turn the world on its head with your personality, you could destroy it and rebuild it.

Sniper has many uses but there would have to been something else that they would have needed or used. The guy that took the Cyanide for such a big man he was able to stealth his way into the hospital as well as move around in the ceiling. There must be a criteria they are trying to fill out, all soldiers, sailors, Special Forces, intelligence." Red looked at Wolf and cocked his head to the side, thoughts were running through his eyes as it looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Something you would like to share?"

"Not particularly at the moment. I have to make a few phone calls, Lizzie is in the room across from you, and the bathroom is down the hall and to the right. My room is the master down the hall, the rest of the information you need about this place is in a package the Dembe has created for you in the living room downstairs. Kitchen is stocked and there should be everything you need here, when we leave there is no other vehicle so you will be here until I return." The Wolf turned and got off the bed as Red held the towel with the used medical items as he stood and the two eyed each other before they left the room to go about their duties. The weapons case that the Wolf had was downstairs laying on a dining table with large envelope that she took and opened. Looking over the information she heard Red and his bodyguard come downstairs getting ready to leave.

"We'll be back in a few hours, latest will be tomorrow." Nodding the two men left while the Wolf pressed a hand to her side making a face and going into the kitchen. Checking the home over the Wolf went up to her room and hoisted her massive duffle onto the bed and pulled out a set of keys form her pocket and proceeded to open the locks then the bag itself. Having purchased the bag a couple years back the CAMS 2.0 5.11 bag was built to take a beating as well as haul everything. It was her work bag, her life and her kit. Opening the top panel to the main compartment, there were three separate sections one with a computer bag, the other compartment held a weapons cleaning kit hygiene items and the last one held her clothes.

Taking the computer case, weapons kit, and another kit box down to the dining table and where her other things where, she sat for about an hour with the open kit that held electronic sensors, lasers and security camera points that routed back to her computer and her phone. As she sat there fiddling with her gear the Wolf did not hear the soft padding of footsteps until she heard a soft groan. Lifting her head up the Wolf offered a smile seeing Lizzie up with her arm in a sling and wrapped close to her body to help with the healing.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over a few times, where's Red?"

"He's not here, might have a lead but we'll see how that pans out. Glad to see you up, must have slept better than I did."

The Wolf chuckled and stood going to the kitchen getting the medication laid out her client. Taking the meds in hand and the glass of water laid out she went to the dining room and put them down on the dining table after pulling a chair out so Liz could see what the Wolf was doing. Watching the injured woman take her meds she went back to setting up her items as the two sat in companionable silence one watching the other working.

It was when the Wolf stood up that Liz watched her put little metal items around the windows, the doors. They were tiny looking with micro-holes in them, once the Wolf was back with the unused and yet numerous metal looking pills she kept her eye on the door and hit a button on the computer. A red grid spread in the frames where the Wolf set up the things before they disappeared from sight. The Wolf grabbed a nondescript ring and used a tiny pin on it and it flashed blue once before she held it out to Liz.

"Here put it on and don't take it off unless I say you can, this will help me keep an eye on whomever is in this house and the property. It a tracking tag of sorts that I had an old friend of mine create for me, these little pills basically tell me at any given location and point where you are. Anyone not wearing a marker shows up on the computer as well as my phone.

It is not GPS tracking so the Feds, government, unsavory people cannot just jump onto it. I wrote the program itself so I know its sound, I'm going to take a stroll outside and set up a few more of the larger sensors. When the others get back, they will be getting markers as well, mainly so I don't accidently shoot them when they come onto the property."

Liz nodded putting the ring on her right hand as her protector turned the laptop to face her, the Wolf picked up her gear and stepped into a pair of shoes before going outside and shutting the door behind her. It was chilly but it wasn't cold enough that it bothered her. After an hours of setting up the sensors, cameras around the property she returned to the house and saw Liz attentively watching the screen while rubbing her shoulder lightly. It was clear the FBI agent was in pain but there was the look of intrigue as was surprised when the Wolf shut the door to the house.

"Jumpy eh?" kicking off her shoes and setting them on a shoe rack the two sat watching the screen while just to keep her hands busy the Wolf was cleaning one of the three weapons she had stashed in the gun case. It would be a long afternoon when they had not heard from Red with what the Wolf remembered it might be the next day or two before he showed back up.

"What's for dinner?"

"What do you want for dinner?" the two women said at the same time before looking at each other and chuckling, the Wolf set her cleaned handgun down before standing. "Let's see exactly what Red left us hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is my next chapter. This might be the last chapter for a few months. I am taking off to the military to redo my basic training because I've been out for so long. If I'm lucky I will have a new chapter up in a month once I have access to a computer and internet, but only if my platoon doesn't screw around hazzuh for being Canadian Mililtary in this case? Dunno, but I do promise as soon as I can I will update this story. I will be spending any free time that isn't devoted to homework or prepping kit for the days working on at least two of my stories. They will be feeding me a lot of paper and even if I run out of it I have uh... journals to write in.**

**I will try, and I mean try to get a fourth chapter before I fly out. But if I do that it will be just as long as this one if not longer to help tide people over if I can. Thanks to the guest reviewer and for those that do read and follow and favorite this story. Before I get any weird questions, I have no pairings for any characters... at the moment. But that might change we'll see. I have to see how I develop this plot and get into Red's mannerisms a bit more, I feel I haven't done him justice yet... or at all. Maybe he's come through in this one a bit.**

**Anyways I thank you all for your patience and your time and I look forwards to seeing you all again on the flip-side in uniform.**

**EDIT: I Just realized how bad some of this was and I did a quick typo edit.**

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet evening after the Wolf had dug through the cabinets to see what was there. As the Wolf pulled a few items out she looked over her shoulder and saw Liz settling herself in a chair to watch her protector. Rice, eggs, chicken, ginger and soy sauce would have to be simple and easy for Liz to eat with one arm.<p>

"What are you making?"

"Something easy and as healthy as possible given what we have. This was something my grandmother used to make when I was younger, I make this as comfort food when I'm able to do so or when I'm home whenever that happens to be." Liz just watched as the Wolf rooted around for some small bowls, a pan, two pots and utensils. As the Wolf set about cutting up the chicken and putting the bones from the chicken into one of the pots along with cuts of ginger and water, Liz studied the burns on the right side of the Wolf's face and noted there was a different scar.

The scar was jagged and it ran from the top of the Wolf's hairline over through her eyebrow, over her eye, down her cheek coming to spread its way down the side of her jaw and down her neck under her shirt ending somewhere. Frowning the FBI agent continued to study to the woman and saw the forearms where there patches of burned skin and other litters of scars. When she met the Wolf's eyes the woman offered a crack of a smile putting the cut pieces of chicken into another bowl with soy sauce.

Turning her attention to the Wolf's chicken stained hands, there were smaller scars either from cuts or burns, the muscles under the skin rippled with strength, the movements were precise and controlled and Liz couldn't help but think how much the Wolf had been through. Once the Wolf was done with the chicken she washed her hands and set about putting a pot of rice to cook and the other pot to slow boil while letting the cut chicken sit and marinate in the fridge.

Liz had no idea what to make of the Wolf, she wasn't exactly a hard person however she was extremely dangerous and hardened if her appearance was anything to go by. Liz didn't even know the Wolf had wandered over until a mug of tea was held out to her.

"Here…" Liz took the mug in her one hand by the handle and set it before her on the kitchen table. The Wolf sat down too, but it was with a grimace as she put a hand to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine just a little sore."

"So tell me about yourself." The Wolf chuckled and leaned back in her seat before cocking her head to the side a bit.

"You are a profiler, an FBI one. You tell me what you see and I'll tell you more about me." The two women just eyeballed each other. The Profiler and the Guardian each had their own traits, but to see what the Profiler saw would be interesting to see as the Wolf had never been properly profiled before. Liz shifted in her seat and watched the Wolf, but this time she was taking in everything from twitches or there lack of and the steady gaze she was receiving.

"You are a hurting soul, you have regrets that are covered by what you do. You have long since given up on having a relationship because of the fear of your scars, you hide the vulnerable and caring side under a wall. You want attachment but won't seek it out because everyone close to you in some way has been hurt. You choose jobs that make you feel good about the fact that you have crossed over and are now considered a criminal. You are dangerous, but that is to be expected much like the lone wolf that lives to find a new pack or to survive. You have anger, it's there but it's tempered by the compassion you have. Compassion that you are extending to me, you are treating me as if I was part of your family even if you have no idea who I am on the behest of a man that is one of the most sought after men in the world."

The Wolf smiled softly and leaned forwards resting her elbows on her knees, Liz's mind was taking in everything she had said when the woman across from her spoke up.

"Very good, it's interesting a Fed's take on someone that had lost everything. You are right of course on some respects, some I will not deny because I have no answer to it. And seeing as you have kept your side of the bargain as it were, you can call me Kamryn." Liz looked at the woman as she held out a hand and leaned forwards in her seat. Reaching out with her left Liz shook Kamryn's hand and noted the grip she had; firm and strong yet soft and caring. "You might be aware of my history or you may not, I don't know how much you Americans know of Canadians and their news, but like Red, I lost everything and now I'm looking for a little payback… with a great deal of interest."

Liz's eyebrows rose as Kamryn stood going to check on the pot with the chicken bones and ginger. After lowering the temperature Kamryn looked to her side seeing the look of confusion on Liz's face. "I need you to think about something for a second. Me, Red and the two guys that tried to kill you are very similar, we've had almost similar events happen to us. The most common of us is that we were military, and we lost everything to fire. I want to know who is doing this and why." Kamryn leaned back in her seat before her head snapped to the side and her phone which was on the kitchen counter buzzed. Pushing herself to a stand and going to the phone she looked at it before putting the phone down and staring out the windows of the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about Agent Keene, so how would you like some home style Chinese?" Kamryn set about pulling clean bowls form the cabinets and went to the fridge taking the chicken out and setting it on the counter by the pan she put on the stove. Fifteen minutes later and Kamryn put a bowl of steamed egg, pan fried chicken over a bed of rice in front of Liz with a fork and spoon set beside the bowl.

"What is this?"

"Chicken, Steamed egg and rice. I Normally would add vegetables but what he has here aren't the type you would want to have with this. Hope you like it, it's not much but it's comfort food I find." Kamryn sat in her seat and ate away at her food in the bowl. As they ate in companionable silence an alarm went off and Kamryn stood heading to the pot that was gently boiling on the stove. Turning the heat and the alarm off on the phone sitting by the stove she searched around for a strainer but found that the strainer she did have wasn't good enough. Digging around for a cloth Liz stood up from her half eaten bowl and walked over and watched Kamryn move around putting something like a cheese cloth in the strainer and putting it over top another pot.

"Chicken broth?"

"Yes, but with a Chinese twist hence the ginger." Pouring the contents into the strainer and letting it drip into the second pot Kamryn offered Liz a smile before going about her duties after gently nudging Liz to go back and eat. With the broth done and the food eaten with lefts overs for the two that were out Kamryn cleaned up and the two went to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fire place that had a low fire going form earlier.

Kamryn had brought a book with her as she sat with her legs crossed, Liz just stared into the fire letting her mind wander. The Dire Wolf, she couldn't believe that she was being protected by one of the most dangerous bodyguards in the world. And what did Kamryn say? She was similar to Red, fire being used to take away everything. Could it be that this was a government cover up, or a plan to use people like this to disrupt it?

Liz's head began to hurt just thinking about how her world was now no longer the same. Her ex-husband turned out to be an assassin. The man she was working with basically handed himself over to the FBI to protect her as well as take out the people on his Blacklist. Oh then there was a CIA mole who almost got her killed, only to be killed in return by Red and now there was Berlin and the fact that her Father is somewhere alive. Red denied being her father, but there is a connection there that she could not explain and the things that he knew…

A ringtone sounded and it scared Liz out of her musings as Kamryn pulled her phone out from her pocket and without looking at it hit the on screen button 'answer'.

"Den's Dry Cleaning, what can I do for you?"

_"Has anyone ever fallen for that pitiful cover?"_

"I am not even going to ask how you got this number because I certainly don't remember giving it to you. However seeing as you have it and me on the line, what can I do for you?"

_"I have an associate of mine coming to the house to drop off some things for you and Lizzie. If there is any blood around, make sure he does not see it. He's quite particular about that, and please do treat Mr. Vargas well, he's loyal to me and only me."_ Kamryn put her book down on the couch and stood up going to the computer and the kit she had left open.

"When can I expect you back here?"

_"Hard to say. My contact is being difficult. Nathanial say hi to the lovely woman on the other end._

_FUCK YOU RED!_

_Oh well that wasn't very nice was it?"_

Kamryn sighed and pulled a face, she cringed when he heard the man on the other end of the line screaming in pain. Looking at the laptop Kamryn saw a vehicle pull up into the grid and came closer before parking. Out came three men, one was holding a leash and a dog was carried out and let down. The bowl haired cut was interesting to say the least but Kamryn wasn't one to judge.

"Your man is here with two others, let me know how your night goes and if you are coming back. Wouldn't want to shoot you by accident."

_"So nice to know you care about my well-being."_

"Have fun Red." Kamryn hung up and put the phone down just as there was a knock on the door. Moving away from the computer and Liz who looked up at Kamryn in fear she was reassured by a smile as the door opened and in bounded Liz's dog with his leash followed by a man with a turtleneck and the bowl haircut.

"I'm assuming you are Mr. Vargas?"

"I am, this one here looked like he hadn't eaten in a while and as such I took it upon myself to feed him and walk him. I understand that Ms. Keene hasn't been back to her home because she had been shot. I took care of him, Hudson is very well behaved dog Agent Keene." Liz was sitting on the floor with Hudson happily wagging his tail and licking Liz's face.

"Thank you so much."

"It was no problem." For a bunch of criminal's Red certainly knew how to pick those that work for him, looking at Mr. Vargas, Kamryn chuckled and nodded greetings to the man's two body guards who put duffel bags down by the stairs.

"What is this?"

"This is Ms. Keene's belongings and gift for you Wolf." Kamryn's eyebrow raised seeing on duffel marked with the tag Dire Wolf. Nodding she turned and motioned for tall skinny man to follow, once in the living and hovering over the dining table she pulled small decorative flag pin and with a needle she pressed a button and the black flag glowed orange with a wolf's head before disappearing.

"Here put this on, this way I know when you come to visit. Don't worry it only tracks here and around the property, just make sure you don't lose that. It's a pain in the ass to get my guy to make these things and the money involved is earth shattering." Mr. Vargas took the pin and attached it to his lapel and looked back at the Wolf with a lopsided smile. "And seeing I'm sure you'll see your boss before I do. Give him this, and tell him to wear it. If it's not expensive enough tell him he can bite me. Also make sure his bodyguard gets this as well, I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing you around more."

Kamryn handed off a small watch box and a padded linen bag to Mr. Vargas and walked the man over to his two guards before holding out two round pins. The two men took the pins and attached it their lapels and they flashed orange for a moment.

"Those pins are attached to the same signal as your boss here. Don't lose them and you won't have to worry about my tracking you down and killing you for losing them hmm?" The two men looked at each other before the Wolf and nodded. Once the trio was out Kamryn shut the door and locked it behind them heading back to the living room to see Liz curled up with her dog. Sitting back down and kicking her legs up Kamryn picked her book back up and went back to reading.

The following days after moving into the safe house, Red and Dembe were in and out of the house with Kamryn taking Liz outside for walks in the cool air every now and then. It seemed that three the duffel bags were Liz's cloths, work wear and so on. The one duffel for Kamryn held money, ammunition for her three weapons, a computer that wasn't hardwired for surveillance and stacks of DVD's and a couple more books. Seems like they would be in for the long haul at the safe house and with that in mind Kamryn set about making life as domestic and easy as possible for Liz and her arm in the sling.

It was on the twelfth day at the house that there was cause for concern, Kamryn had taken Hudson out for his walk when her computer and phone vibrated. It was multiple contacts coming in by foot entering her grid. Looking to Liz who had walked downstairs Kamryn made a motion for her to go back upstairs and stay there. Kamryn had disappeared and a very unhappy Dire Wolf made itself known, going to the weapons kit that was sitting on the dining table she closed the laptop and grabbed her long rifle slinging it over her shoulder and pocketing three magazines. Picking up one more item she went to the front door and attached a small charge to the door and pulled a cable and hooking it a hinge before heading upstairs to the master bedroom that Liz was hiding in.

"Here take the laptop and you can watch. That is all I'm allowing you to do, there is also a chat window that goes directly to my phone. If I miss someone or if someone is coming up on me, message me. Now stay here." Kamryn shut the door and went to her room and glancing at her phone, they were coming to the front door and they were armed. Climbing out of the window that was at the back of the house Kamryn unslung her rifle and took the scope cover off and shoving it into her pocket before she pulled the current mag out to check before she slammed it home and bolted a round into the chamber.

Backing up and circling to her left the Wolf used the trees for cover, it was eight heavily armed men with one carrying a battering ram. Sniffing the air Kamryn moved behind a wide Fir Tree and went prone crawling to maintain cover. Setting up her bi-pod and sighting in on the eight men, the matte black ASW338 with a silencer was impressive enough, what was more impressive was that most of the recorded kills of the Dire Wolf where long distance shots, at this distance it would be more for fear to see their buddies explode.

Slowing her breathing and doing a quick scope adjustment the Wolf squeezed the trigger once with the sound of a branch breaking the round ripped through the face of the man that was holding the battering ram. His head exploded as a .338 Lapua Magnum went on through going so far as to impact a tree behind him splintering the wood.

Without looking the Wolf chambered another round moving the target sight onto the next guy who was looking around trying to figure out where the shot had come from. Squeezing the trigger again the Wolf took the recoil and darkly smiled as the man's chest exploded into a shower of gore and blood. It followed the same process with each of the men looking around in fear and back tracking. With only two remaining the Wolf shot one of the men's legs clear off and watched as he crashed to the ground. The last man standing sprayed his gun in all directions, thankfully none hit the house and he ran for the vehicle that was on the outside of the Wolf's protection grid. Crawling out from under the tree the Wolf walked over into a clearing as the last man got into the truck his brain splattered the inside interior leaving the one man on the ground screaming in pain. The man wasn't dead yet but he soon would be but not before the Wolf got some answers.

Standing over him while brushing dirt and fir needles off her front, the Wolf knelt down on the balls of her feet and set the rifle across on her thighs.

"Do you know who I am?" The shake of man's head was telling enough as he tried to grip at leg, he was missing everything below the knee and if the Wolf didn't stop the bleeding now he would die before she got information. Setting the rifle down off to the side the Wolf pulled the man closer and used the cording from his jacket making a tourniquet. It wasn't pretty but it would have to do for the moment as Kamryn tightened it and the man let out a silent scream of pain.

"Well seeing as you do not who I am, I'm assuming you know who is in the house behind me?"

The fast nodding confirmed, but she wanted more information out of him. "Who is your target?"

"It… it was an FBI Agent… and daughter…"

"Okay that's enough out of you…" Kamryn picked up the rifle and bolted another into the chamber as the man scream out for her to stop.

"Everyone is after her, Fed's included, and you can't protect her not when the government is out for her and her father. I don't know you, but you can't protect her!" Kamryn set her jaw and let out a deep breath pointing the rifle at the man before pulling the trigger before he could say anything more. Her thoughts were getting Liz out of the house and out of the country along with her father who was doing whatever it was to keep her safe.

"Damn it…" Turning and jogging back to the house Kamryn went to the front door pulling her phone out and doing something. The charge on the door deactivated and the cable separated from the charge before she busted the door opened with Liz looking at her with concern.

"Pack your things, we're leaving." Kamryn shut the door taking the charge off the door and cable too, tossing it onto the table Kamryn dialed Red's bodyguard. A few rings later and the phone was passed off to Red, Kamryn's only words to him before she hung up were. "We have been compromised." Hanging up Kamryn went around collecting all of the grid markers from the windows and doors, she did a fast pass outside grabbing all of her things before coming back in to house and putting it quickly and effectively in its case.

It took less than twenty minutes to pack everything up and have it by the door. Kamryn had since changed and was tactical gear. With night starting to break the black clothing she was wearing and the gear she was wearing blended in allowing for a more militaristic look. The vest had no pouches on the front and it was Liz's guess that she was wearing plates. Her left arm was encased in custom armor plates, her right arm had forearm armour but nothing for her shoulder or upper arm. The tactical belt held four pistol mag pouches and a knife holder along that back of her waist sideways. Her right leg held a thigh rig which had her hand gun in it with silencer attached and a set of throwing knives. The left leg had no rig but there seemed to be molded armour on the thigh, a knee brace or guard and shin armor. The right leg just had a brace/guard and shin armor, she was very well protected from the looks of it but it wasn't exactly a fully loaded soldier.

Keeping an eye on the windows and the surrounding areas, Kamryn sat waiting for an attack when her phone vibrated and she looked at it and saw her proximity markers go off. It was Red, Dembe and Vargas and his two guards as they pulled right up to the house. Kamryn opened the door seeing Red come out with a look of concern on his face.

"I saw the truck up the road."

"They have all been dispatched, but we need to leave this state and this country in the next two to three hours. FBI has put a bulletin on Keene and you. You are now pasted all over the news. Whomever you and I are looking for, they know we are onto them and they want us gone." The two guys with Mr. Vargas grabbed the bags and shuttled them to the vehicles with Hudson as Red took the satellite phone from Dembe putting in a call to his private jet to meet them on a private airstrip two states overs.

"Time to go."

As they moved to the vehicles a red dot was marking Liz's back and it a split second decision to jump in front of the beam as a crack sounded and Kamryn did the only thing she could and brace for the hit. The hit was staggering and it was her luck that is wasn't anything higher than a 5.56 round from the impact. However the crack she felt in her chest would be exceptionally painful given she had just nearly stabbed a week or two previous.

They had to move fast and as they got Liz into the car, Kamryn was all but dragged into the suv thrown into the back seats and they sped out of there. Trying to get her breathing back she looked to up see an older woman pulled at Kamryn's vest straps.

"Oi, I don't know you…"

"No you don't, but if I don't this off and you looked at Red will be very unhappy with me. Now hush dear, from the way you are grimacing you may have a broken rib or two." A yelp and groan from Kamryn confirmed it for the woman, Mr. Vargas was holding up a light and holding a phone out.

"The woman in the car with you, is Mr. Kaplan. She's typically my cleaner but in instances like this she's also a trauma medic. You said we had to leave the country do you have a place in mind or do I get to choose?" Kamryn's breathing was harsh but she managed to spit out a location.

"You don't get to choose when the Dire Wolf is protecting your… Assets. Japan, Yakuza territory for landing after that, we'll be picked up by the Andeddo no kage, otherwise known as the 'Undead Shadows'. They will know I'm coming and you better be on your best behavior. You may have contacts with the Yakuza, but the Andeddo no kage I doubt you know unless they deal with you through their outside clan corporations."

"Wait, you are talking about a ninja clan that disappeared off the face of the earth centuries ago. Though they are ninjas…"

"Yes… just get us to Japan, I'll explain the… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mr. Kaplan had gripped at Kamryn's side as they took a hard corner and the pain on her ribs was almost blackout painful for her. The phone was quickly hung up after a few hazy words that she couldn't make out before she did black out from another jolt to her side and a hand on the side of her face telling her to stay awake.

When Kamryn woke up next it was to the licking of her face by Hudson, with a grunt she turned her face away as she heard someone call away the dog. The older woman that had patched her up had come over and knelt down alongside the couch and held out a cup with a straw.

"Two broken ribs and a cracked third one, you are lucky that it didn't puncture your lung." Leaning her head up Kamryn took a slow sip from the straw before she was helped to a sitting position and the woman walked off. Liz was sitting with Red whom was half asleep with his arm around his daughter. The other four where sitting around a table playing cards and drinking from bottles or in Mr. Vargas' case a can of Dr. Pepper.

Liz looked from the window she was staring out of towards Kamryn and nearly shot out of her seat to go to her protector who held out a hand to have her slow down.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot, I am glad I wore steel plates instead of ceramic. I have two busted ribs, but nothing rest with the clan won't fix. How is he doing?" Liz and Kamryn gazed at the man in question as he slowly woke himself up from Liz's jostle.

"He's been doing nothing but watching me, it's unnerving and I don't know why he's doing this." Red blinked a couple times seeing his daughter sitting next to the Dire Wolf who literally took a bullet meant for Liz. He didn't know what to think when he heard the crack and saw the Dire Wolf jump in front of Liz's back before going down hard. It was a mad scramble after that and time to seemed to slow down, with the two vehicles leaving the house and getting on the phone with Mr. Kaplan and hearing that the Dire Wolf was still alive let him relax a fraction, but what he didn't expect was the yell of pain and Mr. Kaplan telling him to hang up so she could do her work.

Seeing the two sitting next to each other, Red knew then that the Dire Wolf was right he would have to tell Liz about their connection. He came too close to losing her and he didn't know if there would another chance, sighing Red looked out the window to the Pacific Ocean pondering on how he would go about telling her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh you guys are so lucky, sooooo lucky. I may have one more chapter in me before I fly out on the 18th, we'll see what I'm like when I get to the hotel tomorrow. If not and this is my last posted chapter for the time I'm away from technology then I really do apologize. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is a raw posted story so you will have to forgive me and my typos and errors, I may crank the rating up I don't know, so far anything in this chapter mentioned is really... really tame. If the story in this chapter isn't as fun as Red's then I apologize, it's late, I'm tired and it was the most fun I've actually written for the situation at hand.**

**The story will start getting darker as things start to get really interesting. Berlin will have a part to play in all this, but what part it will be? You sadly will have to wait. I again thank those that had favorited and added this story to the watch list. It really does warm my heart to see those messages.**

**I look forward to writing and posting more in the future and I really do hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you like my writing as raw as it is, you all should have a look at my other works. I think you'll all enjoy them if not that's okay, I get how it is lol.  
><strong>

**See you all later and I give you the next chapter.**

**Guardian**

* * *

><p>It was early morning when they arrived in Japan; the Yakuza were standing on the airstrip waiting for the plane to touch down. When the plane stopped Red climbed out of the plane and met with his contact and exchanged pleasantries. When Kamryn climbed out of the plane, the Japanese looked between the Dire Wolf and the Concierge of Crime; the contact excused himself from Red and slowly walked over to Kamryn before bowing his head and whispering a few words and looking over his shoulder to Red.<p>

Kamryn chucked and gripped her side and leaned in saying something to the man before he stood to attention and nodded his head. He yelled out in Japanese and the Yakuza that were there quickly got into the SUV's they arrived in and left. Red raised his arms out in a 'what the hell was that?' stance when three armoured SUV's whipped around a corner and pulled up around them. Kamryn stood up straight and despite her pain in her chest she it was apparent to the onlookers that the injured Dire Wolf was putting up a well placed front and stood in the centre of the men that had come out of the SUV's and surrounded her.

"No!" Liz screamed out but she was grabbed by Red and held in his arms when he ran to her to stop her from getting herself hurt again or worse killed. The Japanese where not people you screw around with and with what dealings he had with them he was very careful to conclude and make sure there was no loose ties to him or his organizations that could lead the Yakuza to come and kill him. Mostly dealing in documents and occasional drug importing he was lucky to last as long as he had.

One of the men had stepped up to Kamryn and stared her down or tried to; when the two spoke it wasn't in English, but Japanese and it interesting to watch the interaction.

**"Dire Wolf, it has been a long time. What brings you back here after no contact for five years?"**

**"Injuries, need of a safe house, and that I have found out more about the organization that did this to me. I am not the only one. The first one to fall off the grid and turn against them is the man behind me, have you dealt with him before?"**

**"Reddington? A few of our shell clients and companies have. Very good a procuring items that we need in bulk supply. Usually raw materials for us, are you saying he's the one that they have been after to cross off?"**

**"Man disappears after the fire and in a fit of rage turns against the government and everyone, spends twenty some odd years looking into why his life was destroyed. I would be hunting him down if I spent years and millions of resources to turn him into a pawn.**

**No he's too smart for that, and not when he has so much to lose right now. That is why he is so dangerous right now." ** The man frowned and looked over the Wolf's shoulders seeing the woman in Reddington's arms, the man's gaze snapped back to the Wolf.

**"The daughter, but how?"**

**"He rescued her; left with someone I'm guessing is an American associate and changed history and everything. I don't know; I didn't look too deep into his past. Just know that Sam is dead." **The man hung his head a fraction in honor and respect before he nodded and waved a hand. The circle dispersed and the man stepped closer to the Wolf and leaned in.

**"She's been watching for you Dire Wolf, she's also been wondering why you haven't gotten in touch with her."**

**"Didn't think Saya would still keep tabs on me."**

**"When you save the daughter of the Clan Master, the Clan is forever in your debt." **Offering a smile a fourth armoured SUV pulled around the corner and the group was swiftly and carefully shuttled into vehicles and they left the airstrip. The private jet was taken by the Yakuza to a holding facility where it would remain hidden and off the radar until things could be sorted out.

Red, Liz and Kamryn where sitting in the lead vehicle as the Dire Wolf started to show weakness in her facade, sweat was making itself present along the hairline and running down the back of her neck. The pain was making her hands tremble slightly as she leaned her head back against the headrest. The now hunted FBI Agent and the master manipulator were somewhat out of their depth but they knew that Kamryn couldn't last much longer. Red figured it would be better to speak up now cause he really wasn't going to have the of the few people that could help him die in a car seat across from him.

"Out of beneficial interest, how long would you say it would take to get to wherever it is we are going to?"

"Red..."

"No, I just ask because I don't want to see you dying in your seat... with three broken ribs and a stab wound." Grunting Kamryn if she could have would have hit Red to shut him up, but the Japanese voice from the front passenger seat cut Red off.

**"Why didn't you say anything Wolf?"**

**"Because it wasn't needed, and I mention injuries."**

**"You just didn't want to mention your injuries because you don't want Saya to worry and take care of you like last time."**

**"No disrespect Iwao, but have you had someone fawn over you for three weeks taking care of your EVERY need?" ** There was a mighty roar of laughter and Iwao turned in his seat to grin at Kamryn who groaned but not in pain.

"Don't do this man, don't tell her. Come on, it was bad enough after I had my guts spilled by that European asshole and she looked after me. I'm not Japanese; I follow the customs but that level of attention to my care. I'm not used to that." Red and Liz were lost, so beyond lost that Red actually let his jaw drop a fraction. This reminded him of when Tom Keene's 'Brother' jumped out the window to avoid answering questions.

"You can't get away from the Traditional Japanese care Kamryn-Chan, but it does make us laugh and makes us smile when Saya-Chan has her way with you."

"Oh don't feed these two especially him, my personal life is mine. That being said, Red, do not listen to a thing this man says because it's a flat out lie." Raising her right arm up to rub her face, Iwao grinned gave Red a thumbs up before turning around as the vehicle picked up speed.

"I saw that!"

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" Liz asked, her confusion was so evident that Kamryn sighed and lowered her hand from her face and glared at Red.

"Ask him... the old man opened his mouth." Red's jaw snapped shut and he too returned the glower that Kamryn was giving him. She was clearly working on making sure that Red told Liz and it was evident that the woman knew exactly what she was doing despite being in the amount of pain she was in.

"Long story that I might share much later... right now I have to mentally prepare for an onslaught from a woman whom I have not seen in about five years."

"Is her care really that bad?" Kamryn opened her closed eyes and looked softly to Liz offering a pained smile.

"No, she isn't. She is actually very sweet, demanding and one hell of a rehabilitator and very patient. It's just that I am not a person that enjoys being seen weak and I am not used to the type of care she gives. That and her father unnerves me." After the couple hours drive they pulled up into a old Japanese style village with people mulling about. It was as if they went back into time. Another five minutes and they pulled into an underground road that ended up at a car park with several armour vehicles, regular looking cars and expensive supercars. There was a cargo elevator and several people standing by it waiting.

Kamryn looked out the windows and when the SUV stopped, the door was opened and Kamryn climbed out with a pained look on her face before she stretched lightly before the rest of the occupants of the various vehicles got out. Red had managed to get a quick look around before the soft pattering of feet took his attention and a woman in a kimono walked up to Kamryn taking a swing at her, the long hair that had been tied back snapped with the movement. She really was something amazing to behold as Kamryn had backed off and grunted backing up into the side of the SUV. Ducking under a kick and using her uninjured side and shoulder to bounce the attack off all they heard was yelling in Japanese and Kamryn's English.

**"How dare you come back here after five years of no contact!"**

"Saya... Saya look it's not that I didn't want to stay in contact, but I do have a living I have to make."

**"And you couldn't call or mail or hell even e-mail me?"**

"What!? You actually expect me to contact you through those channels? Your father already has issues with me despite saving your ass."

**"And what, you would let him scare you off? The great Dire Wolf scared of an old man?"** Kamryn turned her body taking the impact of another hit before she used her uninjured side and her arm to trap the kick and with a roar she lifted the woman up and swung her up in the air and tossed her away before she turned and gripped both arms around her middle.

"Yeah, and?"

The westerners just stood there and watched the back and forth when Iwao walked up and stood beside Red who had taken his fedora off and scratched at his head and confused grimace on his features.

"Do not worry about them Mr. Reddington, this is a semi-usual occurrence. Saya has had to fight her father on having a debt owed to a Westerner. He was also no happy with the fact that his daughter had taken off one night to experience the outside world and the public. She was being groomed to lead the clan and it is because of her that we have as you would say modernized our operations.

It was that and 'unhealthy' amount of time that Saya spent around the Wolf. Her father wasn't exactly opened minded and he saw the Dire Wolf as an unnatural 'creature'." Liz turned away from the fight looking over Red's shoulder and chest to Iwao.

"What do you mean 'unhealthy'?" Iwao just grinned like an idiot and pointed at the two that had stopped fighting with Saya grabbing Kamryn by her shirt and kissing her soundly before letting her go. Eyebrows were raised and the Japanese were cackling at the expense of one western white girl.

"No..."

"Oh Lizzie my dear, I believe so..."

"Would you two just shut up and get your asses over here. I am not going alone with this woman by myself." Kamryn all but yelled out. Everyone including the dog had filed into the cargo elevator as they were taken up to their next destination.

"Welcome to Japan friends and clients of Kamryn-Chan. I trust she's taken care of you to the best of her ability?" Hearing the sexual innuendo did nothing for Kamryn as she leaned against the wall with her arms around her middle. Red just looked over Saya's shoulder with an impassive look on his face before offering one of his shit eating grins.

"You could say that, more my... more the FBI Agent here."

"Okay, that was not needed Red, and for your information Saya. It's that shadow organization that I've been hunting in between jobs." The fun, jovial atmosphere chilled within moments as Saya turned and came over to Kamryn who let out a deep breath. "They are after those that fell off the programming, newer initiates are easier to spot but the methods are the same. It's them, but I still don't know who or what they are Saya. They want the number four of the FBI list knocked off along with the FBI Agent Keene here."

"The methods are the same?"

"Yes, fire and military. What's new is that they are skinning sections of members; second attack on the agent after her shooting was a guy that tried to get in through the ceiling. Upper chest was partly skinned and he opted out taking a cyanide pill in his molars. These two are now on Interpol and wanted lists all over the world..."

"Which would suggest government players?"

"Yes." The elevator stopped and they were treated to the most modern and yet futuristic security room known to man. When they stepped off people came around and took coats and in Red's case, his hat. It was an hour of doing security clearance checks, taking fingerprints for biometrics and retina scans. For Kamryn she was taken away by Saya leaving Liz and Red to look around. Red was taking in the operation and how things were being run when he was tapped on the shoulder and led away with his compatriots to living quarters which were a renovated family home. They were told that this would be their home for the time being and if they would like to leave; this was directed to Red as he still was working business man that they let security know and they would have someone shadow him and his people.

Mr. Kaplan took in the age and architecture of the home and was impressed with the accommodations. Liz had let Hudson go from his lease to explore while Red, Dembe and Mr. Vargas went exploring while discussing whatever it was they needed to talk about.

"Liz dear, how is your shoulder and arm doing?"

"It's good, a little sore from the travel and everything that's happened in the last day or two. This is crazy;I'm now a wanted fugitive from the FBI. I'm probably flagged everywhere, my husband or ex-husband in this case is an assassin and dead by my hand. Berlin wants me for some reason, now there is this organization that wants me dead to get to Red, they hurt Kamryn who is the Dire Wolf. The Dire Wolf is exceptionally friendly with the Japanese Yakuza and this... ninja clan?"

Mr. Kaplan came over and stood shoulder to shoulder with Liz who was trying not to break down, an older woman in a Kimono padded in with a tray of tea and set it on the low table and set about pouring tea into two of the six mugs before bowing and leaving. The two came and took the mugs and settled onto what was defiantly not a Japanese couch. Sitting for a couple hours Red and company had come back and joined Liz and Mr. Kaplan talking amongst themselves. Red had gone to stand outside about half an hour later with his satellite phone making calls and doing his business telling whomever was on the other line that he would not be physically available for a while due to pressing business.

Dinner had been served and it had a bit of a culture shock for all but Red when the food was served. However there were two bottles of Sake that Red found to be exceptionally good with the meal and he spent his time teaching Liz what he knew of the Japanese and few of his clients. It was a good five hours after they had been left in the house that Kamryn had all but trudged into the house, kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room/eating space to see everyone she had brought along with her having a hot meal and sharing stories. She didn't make herself know because of the riotous laughter in the room, so she headed down one the halls and to a door with a shadowed figure riding a black wolf in Japanese art. Raising her hand up she reached along the frame and hit a button and hearing the sliding door unlock she pushed it open and flipped a switch. It was like a small bachelor suite without the kitchen space. It was split into three areas; there was her bedroom area with a low bed with black and blood red bedding, her office space held computer monitors along one wall and a black oak desk with papers, pens and other items lying about along with a black mug that was flipped upside down.

There was a walk-in closet that led to an in suite bathroom that was half opened; one wall had clothing the other had weapons and armour in a half opened drawer. The last open area had a TV mounted on a wall with book cases and large amounts of books and a stereo system with a game console lying on its side with dust on it, while against the last open space was a weapons work table. Walking over to her bed she sat on the edge of it and looked around. She was home after five long years away, she had spent years in various properties in North America that she forgot what it was like to be home and sleep in her own bed. She hadn't explained a great deal to Red or the others, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to explain why a Canadian made her home with the Japanese.

Flopping back on her made and somewhat surprisingly clean bed she groaned and left her right arm protectively around her middle. She had shut her eyes when she heard footsteps walk into the room and a tell-tale signs of claws from a dog.

"Kamryn?"

There was movement on the corner of her bed and Kamryn opened her eyes long enough to see Liz looking at her worriedly. Letting out a slow breath Kamryn pushed herself up and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" Kamryn chuckled slightly before letting out a soft moan; she reached out and patted Hudson who was sniffing at Kamryn's knee that was hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Saya took care of me after throwing me through a blender and making me feel bad for not returning home often enough. She doesn't want to lose me, and I don't blame her." Looking around and taking in all her things, it really was nice to be home. When she was given this house it was too large for her, but she found over time that it grew on her and every now and then she wondered about her future. She was set for life, she had the money and the few jobs she did that didn't involve protecting she made very good coin and that was also an entirely different conversation she would need to have with Red and Liz.

"What exactly is the story between the two of you?" Kamryn chuckled and shook her head thinking about what to tell Liz.

"Well, as you may have heard. I saved Saya, however it was the manner in which I saved her and it wasn't exactly flattering on her end. She's a smart girl, exceptional fighter, good assassin, but it was actually when she went out clubbing in LA that she caught herself in some serious trouble, funny, but still serious." Hudson laid down beside the bed as Kamryn pushed herself off the bed and stood and pulling the vest off she was wearing and rolling her sleeve up to mid-arm going to bathroom and coming back out with a glass of water.

Saya is full-blooded Japanese but her mother loved to take her all over the world. Her father being who he is did the same, mostly to deal with business and set up whatever it was. I was in LA on a low key assignment; it was to look out for one of her friends who happened to be that Senator that was being set up on the other guy that wanted his job. You know what one I'm talking about Liz, it was plastered all over the news when I was done.

"The Senator Greg Sampson scandal... that was you?" Kamryn twitched her eyebrows and grinned. Liz remembered the Sampson scandal and the fall out of his office and the people that worked for him, there was evidence of the cocaine trafficking he was dealing with alongside the sex trade ring he had funded. The evidence that actually put him away was found on his hard drive that he claimed didn't exist. "You left the hard drive in his office when they busted him, we never knew how it got there but it was hidden in plain sight in one of the drive bays in the computer. What does that have to do with Saya?"

"Saya was clubbing one night with Senator Wilson's daughter, they are actually really good friends still are too this day. Saya and the senator's daughter were on their way home, Saya wanted to hit one more place but the daughter didn't want to. As they walked the streets a van came out around the corner and got one of the two girls, it wasn't Saya that got away. I intervened and got my client out and away, Saya decided it would be a smart idea to fight back against the sex traffickers and she was drugged go figure right? Anyways I managed to track them down because Saya fun as she is accidently held onto the cell phone that had my tracking tag in it. I found her tied up and about to be 'sold' to a sleaze ball Iranian for the night in a sex dungeon. I am normally not a fan of those places but the German's that apparently bought Saya and run the place make good business and it was clean, I'm not going to judge." Liz's face was going through so many emotions that when it came to the last one, it was comical to Kamryn when she said German, sex-dungeon, clean. Those words should never be mixed on any level and the look of disgust on Liz's face was priceless.

"Trust me it gets better, Saya thought she would play the game in her half drugged state. Asian girl, hair tied back, leather... sorry that's hot no matter what gender you are. She thinking I was an easy out and target thought she would seduce me. For your information I swing both ways and I don't look like the average woman and not with these scars and lack of breasts. That aside, Saya tried and it was comical as well as impressive that she could even move the way she could with the chain around her ankle.

Not saying that I did anything major with her, but I did not leave with my shirt half off me, bite marks along my neck and shoulder and scratches all over my chest and stomach and a nasty as bruise on the outside of my thigh from the Charlie Horse she thought she would try and give me unsuccessfully. Though she does kiss very well and if I wasn't there to rescue her it might have been fun." Kamryn laughed hard at the look of disgust on Liz's face, when she watched Liz try to burn the images out of her brain by shaking her head she laughed even more.

"By the time I got her out of the place I was half naked my shirt over her assets because they ripped in the escape and when I took her to airport where she managed to call her father, that was then that I learned what Saya was and what I had gotten myself involved in. I was glad then at that moment to be given a jacket and I learned quickly, that Saya liked to have flings after she told her father what I supposedly had done. I had to explain that was not the case and that I was there to protect his daughter's friend and when the Senator showed up and the explanations were given. I was told that the clan was now indebted to me, when I said that was okay they needn't worry. I had a brief and fast lesson about how it worked with the Japanese and I had no choice. When I was grievously injured about six months later, I woke up and found that the clan had paid for my hospital stay, my entire recovery and I also learned that Saya was also a trained medical nurse and physiotherapist.

I was always reminded of what happened that night and for her terms of shits and giggles she actually wanted to have fun with me. I didn't want to because her father threatened me with a fate worse than death. And that is my story between me and Saya. We're friends, very good friends... and maybe with the exception of a really drunken night. There are no benefits to be had between us no matter how hard she tries; I'd rather not die by the hands of a ninja... quite literally." Liz's head spun and she thought Red had stories to tell. She ever wondered if there was anything that could top the one that Kamryn just told. The woman in question was drinking the water from her glass with a cheesy smile on her face. This was beyond surreal, how could... no it wasn't right, it wasn't possible... oh hell. And now Liz had a raging headache, this was the kind of thing that you would find in a bad comedy movie not in real life. But if Red was anything to go by and his nearly carefree attitude she would have to guess it was a bad movie and she was involved, sighing Liz stood up and called for Hudson who got to his feet.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, my head hurts too much and that story was completely outrageous even if it is real." Kamryn nodded and walked Liz out of her room watching her as she went to that room that was given to her, turning around and heading back into her room she sat in her office chair and stared at the black screens before she hit a button on her keyboard. The screens blinked to life with photos up from what she was last researching on a computer at a safe house in somewhere else in the world. It was late and the jet lag she would be experiencing would be slight hindrance but right now all she could do despite the pain she was in was stay awake. Looking at the clock it read 10:45 pm, rubbing her side lightly she closed her eyes and heard the soft padding of feet and her door being slid closed. The footsteps got closer and she felt a hand card through her hair and she leaned into the touch.

"You know, you and I have one interesting relationship. Close but not too close, that and your father would kick the shit out of me if he found out what happened that one night."

The hand was joined by the second ad Kamryn leaned back into the chair and the scalp massage she was getting, she heard a soft sigh before she craned her head up and opened her eyes seeing sadness in Saya's eyes.

"He passed away two years ago Kamryn, he died in his sleep. According to the doctors it was a stroke and he hadn't taken his medication before he went to bed. He told me before he passed away to make sure that I had someone to share my life with. He didn't approve of you but that didn't mean he didn't like you, he just wished you were whole."

"Fat chance of that happening Saya, you and know both know that could never happen. You could have anyone, you could take anyone you wanted and someone that is of Japanese descent. Why a badly fire scarred and difficult person?"

"Cause you were the only one that could see past me and the affiliation I hold. You treated me a normal woman in a party world situation. You weren't there to protect me and you weren't there to make sure it me was that was shadowed. That and you are quite aggressive, I love that." Moving her hands away from Kamryn's head she went and sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her ankles.

"You know, you may be a pure bred Japanese woman, but sure as hell a westernized." The two smiled at each other leaving the two of them to talk about whatever came to their mind.

* * *

><p>While Saya and Kamryn were talking away Red had gently knocked on Liz's door, he figured now while it was quiet that he would tell his daughter about him.<p>

"Lizzie?"

"Mmm."

"Could I come in?" A shuffling behind door and it opening with Liz in her pj's, she moved to the side and let Red in. he had lost the tie, opened the top three buttons of his shirt and his vest was unbuttoned. He looked frazzled if Liz had to think of a word to describe him. But on top of looking like he had just gotten into a fight he looked more human than any other time she had seen him. There was no smirk; there was no witty comment or off-hand comment or story. He just looked... afraid. Red looked around the room and saw Hudson wag his way over to him and he knelt down rubbing the dogs head and ears.

"Lizzie, I... I have something that I need to tell you. You may hate me for it, or never talk to me, but know that it was something I had to do to protect you." Red stood and let his arms hang at his side, Liz sat on her bed and just watched as Red who never seemed to struggle with words, fight himself. "You asked me before if I was your father... I lied. When you said that Tom had told you your father was alive. I half lied. Moving he dropped to his knees in front of Liz seeing the tears well in her eyes. The lump in his throat was heavy and thick, raising his hands up he moved them wanting to rest them on Liz's knees but as his hands over her knees he moved them to sit on either side of on the edge of the bed. Tears started to track down Liz's face and Red struggled more to say something to her.

"That fire, your father did die, but someone else walked out of that fire. I didn't know what else to do for you, I saw you in the closet with that rabbit and I picked you up. I didn't know where your mother was the fire was too thick. Something exploded in the house and my back caught fire, but I didn't stop I ran with you until I had you safe. Liz's eyes widened at the mention of the fire and burning. Red lowered his head and he pulled a hand off the bed and unbuttoned the rest of shirt and pulling it from his pants and pulling his left arm out of the sleeve. The burn marks tracked just below the color of the shirt and spread what seemed to be along the entirety of his back. There were some bad burn areas that had where years old. Keeping his back to her he hung his head and took several deep breaths. He felt a hand on his back lightly touching the scars before an arm wrapping around his middle and tears running down his back.

"Why? Why did you lie?"

"Because I would stop at nothing to make sure you were safe. I didn't want them to get you, not until I could figure out it was that destroyed my life that Christmas Eve." Turning around Red tipped his daughters chin up and he tracked her eyes as they took in the scars on his chest both burns, cuts, and bullet scars. Sticking his arm back into his shirt sleeve he buttoned up a few of the buttons and he pulled her into a hug as Liz broke down into sobs. She cried for her lost childhood, the lost memories of her family. She cried for the father that had been forced into a life of crime that died in the fire but was reborn as something else.

The two sunk to their knees and Red held Liz so tight that he was afraid that she would disappear from him. He couldn't bare losing her again, Kamryn had been lucky to jump in front of the bullet meant to kill Liz he didn't know if Liz would be so lucky again if Kamryn hadn't been watching. They sat there wrapped up in each other that Red started to tell her small details of her life. Things that he had seen throughout the years making sure that Sam had everything for her. Liz had cried herself to sleep and her one hand was fisting Red's shirt so tightly she was afraid to let go for fear of losing her father's closeness.

Getting to his knees Red picked her up and gently deposited Liz still clinging to him. When he couldn't get her release his shirt he toed his shoes off and climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around her holding her close. Over twenty years and he finally got he hold his daughter in his arms again just as he had when she was just a small girl. He may not have been present for most of life, but it didn't mean that he wasn't there for her over the years.

Dembe had gone to check up on his boss when he poked his head into Liz's room and saw Liz curled up with Red. Dembe smiled and realized that Red finally worked up the nerve to tell Agent Keene his story. He had his family back or at least the one that mattered the greatest deal to him. Sliding the door shut the man went to his room and prepared himself for bed time. Red hadn't fallen asleep yet as he tucked stray hair away from Liz's face and leaned in kissing her forehead whispering softly.

"I love you Lizzie." Even in her sleep she snuggled into Red's chest and gripped his shirt tighter in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy-sweet-jesus. I LIVE! Well not as much as I would like but hey, I'm still here and I'm still writing. The military hasn't beaten that out of me yet, actually they won't cause it keeps me sane. Anyways this is the thank you ahead for those that wish me a happy temporary return to 'civi' life. Sadly I'm injured but I am on Christmas vacation, so hopefully I will be fully healed by the time I get back to base. We'll see if I can heal enough from the compartment syndrome in my legs.**

**On to the story, well... I think it's safe the say the rating will change, but I will do that on the day that I end up actually do any M-rated scenes, however... for the life of me I actually can't bring myself to cross that line and actually write that 'stuff', hell I can do M-rated Horror scenes... but smut? Yeah... not so much. I think I actually border on it and feel that it doesn't actually require that kind of indepth... uhhh writing. We all know that there is a pairing now, we all know that there is a girl on girl thing happening, but I think it's more about the relationship between the two and I kinda like the idea of a strong female character that isn't the typical one, but one that's been changed. Maybe the world needs more females like that in TV and movies.**

**Okay this is now becoming a rant, so usual disclaimers, I don't own Blacklist, I don't own the characters minus the villian, the Organization, Kamryn, Saya and the Japanese characters. More of the show's plot will show up, I just have to reorganize my plot points and such. Thanks for reading, following, reviewing for those that have, etc, etc ,etc. Now to work on the next chapter. Also... this is a raw posted story cause I can't seem to get anyone to Beta, Edit for me.**

**-Guardian**

* * *

><p>The morning after Kamryn slowly opened her eyes feeling pressure on her chest. Shifting her head slightly to look down Kamryn saw the top of Saya's head, resting her chin on the top of her head Kamryn wrapped her arm around Saya who cuddled closer into her. Closing her eyes Kamryn fell asleep again and enjoyed the time that she had with Saya. The next time that she awoke was to Saya hovering over her with a hand held up in the air holding an ACE wrap for her ribs and a new dressing for the stab wound. Closing her eyes Kamryn wanted nothing more than to sleep again, she really did not want to do this now but Saya clearly had other ideas breathing onto her face.<p>

"Time to change Kamryn."

"Too early..."

"You have to do it."

There was a ghosting of fingers along her stomach as Kamryn kept her eyes shut, Saya did this every time if she wished for Kamryn to be compliant, and she knew exactly what buttons to push injuries or not. Feeling knees on either side of her thighs there was pressure as Saya sat on her thighs and gently pulled at Kamryn's shirt. Grunting Kamryn felt lips on hers before they were gone.

"There, see that what wasn't do bad was it Kamryn?" Somehow through the fact Saya had thoroughly distracted Kamryn, the ninja clan leader had not only removed Kamryn's shirt but had kept enough pressure on her ribs to unwrap the ribs and somehow have the cloth off to the side, "You know what comes next, you need to breathe on your own. Slow, deep and easy. "

It was half an hour of torture for Kamryn and by the time Saya was done with Kamryn she had her bound back up and the dressing from the stab wound changed. Saya rested at Kamryn's side looking at the sweat soaked face of her greatest friend.

"I'm very glad you are home Kamryn, I tried to contact you when my father passed away but you were unreachable and I ended up staying here for days, weeks on end waiting for you. You don't have to hide now... you and I..." A cough and grunt as Kamryn shifted so she was sitting against the wall looked at Saya with many emotions flying across her face.

"Why, why now?"

"Because you are the one that treats me like a normal person and you don't want me for my looks, my money, you want me for..." Kamryn smiled and put her hand over top of Saya's squeezing it tightly, there were no more words that had to be exchanged between the two.

"One day... once all this over... one day I will remain here permanently." Saya sat up on her knees and the two exchanged a soft chaste kiss before they left the room with a still sweaty looking Kamryn heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Red had not slept well the night before and even though his daughter now knew who her father was, there was ever present fear of her injury and death. The only thing keeping Death at bay was the Direwolf who was at the moment healing from injures she had sustained in protecting Lizzie. Sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand, Red turned his head to the side and looked at the Lazy Boy that was situated in the corner looking out over a the lake that was behind the house.<p>

Hearing the claws from Hudson, Red's head snapped to the side and he saw Lizzie with her arm in the sling as she padded into the room yawning lightly. Smiling lightly Red pulled the seat next to him out that Liz had taken the seat and looked over to her father who just turned his head and rested his chin on propped up hand whose elbow was resting on the table top.

"How are you this morning Lizzie?"

"I slept well; I however wondered where you wandered off to when I didn't see you this morning."

"I couldn't sleep well without worrying about you and how to protect you. Also I have been thinking about your childhood and what I haven't been able to give you. I'm sorry Lizzie."

"Don't be. Sam raised me yes, but it was you that watched me and protected me and gave me everything you could. You were the dad that played everything in the shadows. You still are and I thank you for that Red." Liz leaned into Red's shoulder closing her eyes.

Softer feet padding into the room had the father and daughter moment end; the two looked up to see Kamryn helped into the kitchen and to the lazy boy before reclining in it.

"Kamryn?"

Red looked to Liz than the Direwolf who weakly held up an arm in greeting before putting it down and closing her eyes as Saya moved to the stove pulling a pot out from under a counter and setting it up on the stove while she went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of chicken bones.

Saya set about putting the uncooked bones in and cut ginger into the pot with water and set it to boil. The other two occupants watched as Kamryn drifted in and out of sleep.

"Do not worry about Kamryn-Chan, she will be alright. All she needs right now is rest and some soup. Right Kamryn-Chan?" Kamryn opened her eyes long enough to offer a soft smile before shutting her eyes again and leaning back into the chair, "The Wolf has to start early rehab for her ribs so that she is able to maintain the level of fitness she had prior to her injuries. We Japanese start this early to promote healing, that and what I do helps her recover quicker." Looking to the boiling pot Saya turned the heat down and set a timer for an hour before going to sit with Red and Liz.

"I'm curious, is it an old ninja clan thing the healing style?"

"No it's actually modern medicine. I am a trained physical therapist and nurse. I do what I need to help the clan mates heal. Some of the old traditional styles of healing are still in practice but for more conventional means of healing, we use modern techniques. In Kamryn's case, it's actually beneficial for her to maintain her lung capacity through exercises throughout the day; I did the first of the exercises with her this morning."

"Does she heal fast?" Red asked sitting up straight and holding out his mug for Saya to pour more coffee into it before taking it back and having a sip.

"She does, her healing time is really astounding. We don't see many people with her type of healing; she takes good care of her health and with what she eats for a Chinese person. The majority of her healing time is cut down because of the Chinese style medicines and food intake. Old world food styles instead of the new current foods, but we do share a fondness for well made 'white' man's food and stew."

Looking away from the pot Saya took a seat across from Red and Liz seeing the father within the daughter. There was much that Kamryn and Saya had discussed about the two in front of her. Saya went so far as to look into Raymond Reddington herself using Kamryn's computers and the resources at her hands. It was the file that she had read about the Concierge of Crime and the non-redacted file. There clearly was a massive government influence to try and do some 'New World Order' idea, but they needed someone that could destroy the world and rebuild it to the needs and the whims of the 'New Order'. It was that clear that Red had other ideas and had to do what he had to in order to survive and provide safety for his daughter before they really screwed up the world.

Moving away from her train of thought Saya raised her eyebrow to Red who just stared at her as if she had drifted away from whatever conversation was at hand. Liz had a look of concern on her face before Saya realized that she had indeed drifted from the conversation.

"I apologize for my lack attention; something had caught my attention and took me from the present." Kamryn raised her head up and peered at Saya cracking a soft smile. Red nodded and raised his mug back to his lips taking another sip of the coffee. The Direwolf like a human version of a dog in some respects laid in chair sleeping while the other three talked amongst themselves while Saya got up every now and then to check on the pot of chicken stock that was being cooked. It was a good two hours of talking and eventually the chicken stock was turned into rice porridge that she called 'Congee'. It apparently was an Oriental Asian thing. After making up a bowl and adding a bit of soy sauce to it, Saya brought the tray she had made up and walked over to Kamryn and set it down on the small table she had set up before gently shaking Kamryn awake.

"Kamryn-Chan, time to wake up and eat."

Kamryn's eyes blearily opened and she took in the tray that Saya had set down before she blinked a few times to wake up. It was because of Kamryn's tiredness that she did not complain, or maybe from Red's observation she did not have it in her to complain because of the nature of things between her and the Clan Leader.

As Kamryn was slowly fed, she looked to Red and her eyes were more awake than the rest of her body. Swallowing a spoonful of Congee, Kamryn shifted a little in her seat and got everyone's attention.

"I know this isn't your standard practice and that you would rather be away from your safe house after a few days but I am going to have to tell you to stay here. I am in no condition to travel and I sure as hell am not in any condition to be able to protect you and your daughter," Saya had another spoonful of the Congee ready for Kamryn and when Saya tapped her on her leg lightly Kamryn turned her attention to the food and taking it in before continuing her conversation with Red after swallowing again. "I need you to stay put at least here for the next while til I'm able to at least be able to pick up a rifle. I can't and won't be able to protect you if you aren't here."

"That is understood, however I have a business that I have upkeep and I do have transactions that I need be in person for. I do have Dembe and I have trusted him thus far with my life, you are here for my daughter."

"You sadly are also a packaged deal now that you and your daughter are now actively being sought after by all government agencies, unless you have a few players within the system that can cover your ass." Red gave an affronted look to the Wolf but knew that on some level she was correct but he had appearances to maintain.

"If it makes the Direwolf feel better, I already have someone shadowing Reddington and his bodyguard. You need not worry Kamryn-Chan. Know that if I do this, it is for the benefit for both the father and daughter as well you Kamryn-Chan." Kamryn had finished the last of the congee and looked down and thought about it before she nodded.

"Well now that, that is settled. I have to make a few phone calls and deal with the Koreans and their shipment out from the States and into their port." Red looked to Liz and gave her a smile before he stood and picked up his mug taking it to the sink and washing it out leaving it to dry on a drying rack that was left out. He came by Liz again and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room and the three women alone.

"So what is your plan for today Agent Keene?" Kamryn was helped out of the Lazy Boy chair and to a stand by Saya. Liz turned and looked to the two women before looking to the door where her father had left.

"I have no idea..."

"Want a proper tour?" Kamryn even in her pain cocked her head to the side and offered a smile to the FBI agent. Saya looked between the two and saw that Kamryn was doing this to put Liz at ease while Red conducted his business, the man's lifestyle was not a safe one and being on the run and having to fend off the criminal elements and the back seated government players looking to turn the world on its head. The only thing keeping the world right side up was the fact that Raymond 'Red' Reddington was the one with the power to keep the world from turning upside down and he was viewed as a criminal terrorist and now the number one human guard dog is now working alongside him. Strange world indeed.

* * *

><p>-United States FBI Blacksite Codename: POST OFFICE-<p>

The world for those at the Post Office had turned upside down; in a matter of days going into a few weeks after the shooting of Agent Keene and her disappearance not a week later after she was admitted left a very sour taste in the mouth of the FBI. Their FBI informant and the number 4 on the FBI list was now gone, they had no idea where the man had taken her for they knew that if there was anyone that could make anyone disappear it would be Raymond Reddington. They also knew that the man would stop at nothing to be around Agent Keene so for the time being Harold Cooper, head of the Post Office unit of FBI watched as every resource was plugged into trying to find his Agent, that had been two weeks ago.

Today was different as Harold leaned heavily on his cane waiting as the elevator descended, as the grate lifted Harold was surprised by the appearance of more FBI Agents boxing files, talking to people and taking statements. Looking to his office he saw someone standing there waiting for him. Aram had managed to sneak away from a workstation and head over to Cooper as he walked out of the elevator.

"Cooper... these guys have been wanting to talk to you for a while now. They are taking everything we have on Reddington and Agent Keene. They are taking it all and the Liaison is upstairs in your office. She's sanctioning it all, she's saying that Agent Keene is a traitor and in collusion with Reddington. Apparently when they went looking for clues as to who took Agent Keene they found evidence that she's a fraud. I managed to get a look at it, it's all fake Cooper, and they won't listen to me. Liz is being set up." Cooper looked around and tapped his cane on the floor as people mulled around, something was going down and there was nothing that he could do inside the Post Office.

Red had told him when the man had saved his life that a war was coming, despite everything that had happened over the last year Red had never led them astray when it came to the Blacklisters. Yes he was a massive pain in the ass to work with but he did help bring in the criminals.

"Go to Agent Ressler, have him cover you and get whatever equipment you think you would need to have someone of your skill disappear. I can't protect you here if this is a set up, take burners, drives, a laptop, whatever you need make sure it's small. Once you have it, find Reddington and get away from here as far as you can. We'll cover you as we can, and Aram, scratch Agent Ressler take Agent Navabi with you instead." Cooper put a hand on the young Tech's shoulder and squeezed it before looking to Agent Ressler who was having words with an unknown agent.

Aram looked around and let an involuntary shiver run down his back as he looked around for Agent Navabi. She was on loan from the Mossad, but there were quiet rumblings that she was here with the FBI at the behest of Reddington. Spotting her standing and being questioned by a lone FBI Agent, Aram walked over and made an excuse that he need her and as they walked away he quietly filled her in as they headed for the equipment rooms.

Once there, it was sheer luck that no one was in the room and Aram grabbed a black small backpack and opening it, he walked up and down the short aisles taking a few burner cell phones the FBI had for special operations. A brand new encrypted laptop that hadn't been marked into the system, Aram made sure that the paperwork for that laptop was shoved into the bag before moving onto encryption key drives putting a couple in and a portable drive for Ghosting purposes. The Mossad agent poked her head in and hissed something causing Aram to snap his head up grabbing the last of the items and zipping the bag shut.

It seemed that Cooper had gotten to Agent Ressler and the two were having a screaming match on the main floor with Ressler suddenly out of nowhere throwing a fist at Cooper. Navabi grabbed Aram's hand and with all of the attention trying to get Cooper and Ressler to stop fighting the two slipped out of the Post Office unnoticed. It wasn't until much later when the new FBI Agents were doing a head count did they realize that two people were missing that the alarm went out putting Aram as a wanted man along with the Mossad agent. It was quickly made that they were to be labelled as Terrorists and Cooper knew then that he had made the right decision as him and Ressler sat across from each other in a holding cell holding ice to his face.

"Think they will be okay out there boss?"

"I don't know, but if this is the start of what Reddington told me about. Their best chances are with him now; we have been so blind to not know that there would a Blacklister in our midst of the government or even here. We'll have to do what we can within our laws. Let Reddington do what he does best, let him stir the pot." Shifting the pack of ice to his jaw, Cooper saw the Liaison look at him from a distance before walking off.

* * *

><p>Making the getaway had been relatively easy, what hadn't been easy was the fact now that Aram and Navabi had to strip themselves of anything FBI related. It was on her insistance that anything that could be used to track them had to be dumped. In the personal car of Aram with the Mossad Agent driving, Aram pried the computer open and looked for the standard bugs that were placed to help with GPS tracking. Taking those out Aram put the computer back together and put it into the bag and pulled out the external Ghost drives and took the casing apart pulling out the tracking chips as well. The last was the cell phone he used and he pulled the SIM card long enough to copy the contacts and get Dembe's number.<p>

Pulling over to a storm grate Aram quickly opened the door and threw the tracking equipment into the sewers and shut the door as Navabi pulled away from the street.

"We need to get out of these clothes and out of the city; Red has yet to contact me so he may not know what is going on. We need to contact him and ask him for a way out of this country." Hearing sirens, Navabi looked in the windshield and saw a squad car skid around a corner coming for them, pushing the accelerator down and swerving around a car she looked to Aram momentarily.

"Get down!"

Speeding the car up the Iranian Mossad Agent put her skills to use and out drove the police chasing them through the city and through alleyways. Losing them in an underground car park, she pulled in and got out with Aram following close hugging the backpack with stolen FBI equipment to his chest.

"Why are they chasing us now?"

"Because we are now wanted criminals, we need to tread lightly now. Damascus will not support a wanted agent so that leaves us having to rely on Reddington and him getting us out of the country safely. We need a safe point to contact him."

"We could go to an internet cafe, a small out of the way place; most hackers use access points to do fifteen minutes of work without being caught and most phone calls aren't monitored by others."

"Okay internet cafe it is, before that we really do need to change our clothing. We can't be spotted looking like this as you my friend stand out more than I do at the moment." Nodding and wiping sweat away from his forehead, the Mossad Agent led Aram out of the car park and onto the streets looking for a consignment store or something that didn't sell suits or high-end clothing.

Walking down a few blocks Navabi looked up and found a Value Village tucked into a back corner strip mall. Pulling Aram into the store she all but dragged him into the men's section and found him a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sweater and a jacket before throwing it into his arms. Dragging him to the shoes she grabbed shoes and had him quickly test them before throwing everything into his arms.

"Change and stand by the backdoor over there and don't leave."

Aram nodding his head unable to think of anything to say makes his way to the change room as Navabi looked around and headed to the women's section. Grabbing a few items of clothing Samar Navabi, Mossad Agent now turned renegade because of a Government plot became a Joe-Nobody. After she changed she stood by the back entrance and watched as Aram came out of his change room and for a lack of a better term in Navabi's mind; scuttled over.

"Let's go." Leading the way out the back Aram followed Navabi's lead hoping to not hear someone screaming at them to stop, but with the amount of people in the store the getaway from clean as Navabi pushed the back alley door open and they walked out with Aram pulling the back pack onto his shoulders. It was a thirty minute walk down random streets but the Mossad Agent found a back water place of an internet cafe and Aram quickly got set up as Navabi took a burner cell from Aram and a slip of paper that had Dembe's name circled. Dialing the number she stood by Aram as he hacked his way into the FBI servers and something else, after the third ring a voice sounded on the other end.

"I need to speak to Reddington, we have a situation here and we need a way out."

_"Hold on," _A few moments later Navabi heard Reddington's voice. _"I hear you have a bit of a situation Agent Navabi, how can I be of service?"_

"The FBI has been compromised, as have I and Agent Mojtabai. Cooper managed to create enough ruckus for us to get out but as soon as they found out they put a hit on the both of us. We are wanted all over the city and we barely managed to lose the police."

_"How quickly can you get out of the city?"_

"I can have us out of the city in an hour, Aram is doing something with the computer and a hard drive."

_"Get out of the city, I will make a few calls and secure a safe house for you and the Agent. Once I have the location, you will be met by my people and they will take you. Once I have secured transportation, I will personally come and get you both out of the country. Give me a couple of hours and stay on the road, head to Buffalo, New York. I have a house there and by the time you leave the area I should have people in place."_ Red promptly hung up after that with Navabi looking to Aram whose fingers flew across the keyboard. Ten minutes later he closed up everything and he packed it away. The faint tell-tale of sirens hit Aram's and Navabi's ears causing them to go out the back again, spotting an SUV and a man going to the driver side door. The Mossad Agent went up behind the man and snapped his neck taking his keys and dumping the body behind pile of garbage bags. Aram's eyes widened at the act and he ran to the SUV and got in before staring at the woman.

"What was that for?"

"Sometimes you need to do bad things in order to do well, and frankly killing him gets people off of us until they actually begin to worry about the person that is dead. In this case they would think it's a carjacking or it was just a random murder." Pulling out onto the street and driving away, they were heading out of the city when the cafe they were in exploded causing mass panic, the two escaped with their lives yet the one that rigged the explosion was entirely unaware of how much he failed his mission until he received a phone call saying that his targets had escaped and he had just missed them after the laptop Aram had been using stopped sending signals.

* * *

><p>The drive was long but Aram had been able to inform Samar Navabi that he had been able to transfer money to a black ops card. Pulling the card out the two stopped for gas and to go food, it would be eight hours before they hit Buffalo and the phone call from Red had secured the safe house for the two. The two were met a group of Red's men and were escorted to the safe house, once there they settled in and Aram in his exhaustion passed out on the couch with Navabi sitting on the other couch looking at the equipment that Aram had taken. Despite the man taking bugs out of the machines and devices, the woman picked up the laptop and turned the computer on making sure the switch for the wifi was turned off. She may not have been a tech head like Aram, but she did know a thing or two about hiding things, doing her own search of the computer contents she found what she was looking for. It was an innocuous thing, but she found a tracking program on the system and quickly removed it and reset the computer. There would be no further problems and she felt a lot better in making sure that they would be safe. After being shot and the virus, she found that Aram had grown closer to her; she too found that she had grown closer to him; however the fear of him being taken away and used against her was weighing heavily on her mind.<p>

Hopefully Red would get there soon, from the last phone call it seemed like it would take a day or two before he got there to get them out. She just hoped that whatever was happening wasn't as far reaching as it seemed to be.

* * *

><p>-Japanese Mountains-<p>

When Kamryn saw Red next after a few of business ventures out into Korea and China he had come back with a grave look on his face as Liz, Mr. Kaplan, Kamryn and Saya sat around a Chinese Checker Board playing, Mr. Vargas was sitting on the couch with Hudson on his lap getting his ears rubbed. Kamryn had looked up from her pieces and saw Red first and frowned seeing the look of contemplation on the man's face.

"You look like we are about to lose something vital."

"We will if we do not get Agent's Keene's friends and co-workers out of harm's way. It seems that Agents Navabi and Mojtabai are now part of our Merry Band of Criminals. The FBI have issued a shoot on sight and plastered their faces all over Interpol, CIA, FBI and Homeland Security websites and the News." Saya and Kamryn looked to each other before Kamryn stood with a grunt, Saya quickly followed and stood close to Kamryn as the two exchanged quiet words in Japanese with Saya hissing something to Kamryn who cocked her head and rose an eyebrow.

"And make sure you pack something formal..." Saya glared at Kamryn before she walked out of the room. Kamryn put a hand on her ribs and rubbed them gently. "I'm assuming you are going back to the States, I have business that I need to take care of and someone that I need to get in contact with."

"That is completely alright with me; however Liz is going to stay here. I don't want her anywhere near this if this means she is protected."

"Red!"

"No Liz, I will not have you come back to the US in the condition you are in. I will not risk you. Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Vargas will stay here with you. You are too important to be out there and too important to me." Liz looked to Mr. Kaplan who placed a wrinkled hand on Liz's in support.

"Don't worry Dearie, I'll make sure Liz is taken care of." Liz looked to the woman with her mouth hung open before she shut it. Kamryn smiled a tad before looking to Red making a clicking sound with her tongue followed by a soft sigh.

"Saya will be coming with us; she won't let me leave unless she comes because she wants to monitor my injury. Also, you and Dembe will continue to have your shadow Red." The man nodded as Dembe walked into the room with his phone in hand tapping Red on the shoulder.

"Raymond." Red took the phone and put it to his ear listening to what was on the other line. Looking to Kamryn, Red pulled the handset away and turned on the speaker. "Get out of the city, I will make a few calls and secure a safe house for you and the Agent. Once I have the location, you will be met by my people and they will take you. Once I have secured transportation, I will personally come and get you both out of the country. Give me a couple of hours and stay on the road, head to Buffalo, New York. I have a house there and by the time you leave the area I should have people in place."

Red hung up giving the phone back to Dembe, "We need to move quickly. Are you able to travel?"

"I have no choice Reddington; I have a reputation I have to upkeep. Saya will make sure I don't hurt myself any more than necessary. Go grab your stuff, we'll meet you at the door. Chin up Liz, you'll be out there soon enough with your dad. Right now I have to add onto my contract, I have faith that these guys and the entire clan can keep you safe for a night or two." Liz stood up and went to her father looking him in the eyes, there was so much that she wanted to say, so much she wanted, but the man that was before her was both the to-be Admiral and father as much as he was a criminal mastermind and monster.

"Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you Red. You come back you hear?" LIz grabbed onto the vest Red was wearing holding it tight with her one hand the other hand in the sling grabbing at the pocket of the vest.

"My priority is making sure you are safe, alive, healthy and happy. I will come back Lizzie, don't think otherwise. I've already moved heaven and hell and nothing will stop me from moving it again." Red wrapped his arms around Liz kissing the crown of her head.

Saya came back into the room coming up behind Kamryn grabbing at the back of her belt tugging it lightly before snaking an arm around Kamryn's middle.

"You better be sure you are well enough to travel Kamryn-Chan. I don't want anything to go wrong on this trip, got it?" Kamryn turned her head and chuckled before looking Saya in the eyes as best as she could.

"Don't worry Saya, we'll be okay. Did you bring the vest?" The nod against her back was telling as Kamryn placed a hand over top Saya's. Red let Liz go and looked at the Direwolf and Ninja Clan leader, Kamryn looked very much at home and it was telling that the two cared about each other and would continue to do so.

"Let's get this party on the road hmm?" Saya let Kamryn go and left the room heading for the front door. Kamryn offered Mr. Vargas a smile and pointed to the dog that had fallen asleep on the man's leg. For the Concierge of Crime, he really did care about those in is employ as Red said a few words and squeezed Mr. Kaplen's shoulder. She wondered just how much the man did for people in the life of crime that were actually good people. Reddington himself is a good man, he doesn't do anything without reason and he's had to delve into the darkness to help the world out.

"We'll be back in a couple of days." Kamryn followed out after Red and Dembe after putting her boots on with a grunt she was met with her woolen coat being held up and put on by Saya. It was a good thing that Kamryn was in dark jeans and button down because of the Ace wrap around her ribs or she wouldn't look as fashionable in the eyes of a public as she did now.

After the group had left Liz looked to the older woman who just looked at her pieces on the Chinese checker board before glancing up. The two that worked with Mr. Vargas sat nearby talking about whatever it was, it was like a family; granted a very dysfunctional and criminal family, but a family none the less and for Liz that made her feel emotional inside after the death of Sam. Looking to the door to where Red had left from Liz hugged her arms closer to herself and for the first time in a long time she prayed to whatever god was out there that everyone returned safe including her real father.

* * *

><p>Sitting and waiting for the notorious Concierge of Crime was a feat and if Aram was honest with himself; it was fearsome. Agent Navabi wasn't as nervous as the tech head, but she was leery and ready for anything even if Red's men were nearby watching and protecting them. It had been already a day since they had made their escape from the Post Office; the men provided Aram and Navabi with good quality food and drinks and clothing. The two sat around while Aram was messing around with the laptop he had taken, he was sifting through what looked to be data from the FBI Servers. A knock on the door to the bedroom they were sitting in had the Mossad Agent stand and raise her handgun up to the door while Aram all but rolled off the bed to hide.<p>

"Agent Navabi, Agent Mojtabai... I suggest you open the door and let us in." It was Red's voice muffled behind the door. Navabi went to the door and slowly opened it seeing Red's face with his head cocked to the side fedora in hand opening the door wider the man's bodyguard was standing at his side. The two walked in followed by two others; one was a Japanese woman in black pencil skirt down to her knees and a slit up the side with an unseen top covered by a grey pea coat and a brown scarf and matching gloves. Her heels made her seem taller than she was and it highlighted her calves before movement crossed Aram's vision and it was a scarred visage and the high collar of the black knee length wool coat that made him squirm.

"This is him Reddington?"

"It would seem our scared man is even more so terrified."

Aram stood up and tried to say something but he couldn't get his jaw to work, however Navabi spoke up lowering her gun a fraction.

"Who are they Reddington?" Red looked to the side as the scarred one looked over to the man, the face or what was left of it was feminine but there wasn't much left for features except the eyebrow and lashes. The clothing was expensive that was much was said from shirt, pants and scarf, the shoes were semi shiny and yet well worn and cared for.

"These two?" Red cocked his head to the side and mulled on his words, "These two are... complicated..." The scarred woman turned her head and glowered at the man before shaking her head.

"Your agency knows me as the Direwolf." Aram's eyes widened comically as did the Mossad's. The woman put her gun fully down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We need to get you out of here; the two of you are now under my protection. One of many so far on this contract, isn't that right Reddington?" The Direwolf cracked a smile and barely turned her head to the woman at her side who whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, very much so. So Mr. Mojtabai, Agent Navabi, if you would be so kind to take all of your belongings, we will be happy to transport you to your next slightly more permanent location out of this country. I hope you enjoy Japanese culture." Aram grabbed his bag and the laptop and followed everyone out of the room then outside to awaiting cars. The Direwolf and the other woman stood off to the side of a separate car before addressing Red.

"Reddington, you know I have a dinner date tonight. My handler is taking a grave chance coming out and meeting me. We will see you at the airstrip tomorrow morning, be ready to fly out."

"Everything has been arranged. I am meeting a couple of contacts tonight about that procurement for the Clan. Setting up the transportation will be easy, what won't be is dealing with the company and their 'price'. I will let you know as soon as the deal is done." Red's men were in the cars including Aram and Agent Navabi, Dembe stood by the driver side door waiting for his boss.

"I thank you Mr. Reddington, I look forwards to seeing you tomorrow morning at the airstrip." Saya said loudly yet softly.

"Take care Red, stay out of the public eye as much as you can and don't cause too much a stir hmm?" Kamryn gave Red a grin before he climbed into the car and the three car convoy took off leaving Saya and Kamryn to stand by the car they picked up from Kamryn's safe house in a different state.

Getting into the driver's seat Kamryn started the car and put a hand on her side before looking to Saya who got in and shut the door. Saya put a hand on Kamryn's thigh before Kamryn put the Scion FRS into drive and pulled out of the street and headed for the city.

* * *

><p>The street was thriving as Kamryn pulled up along a red carpet to a charity event that Kamryn had been 'invited' to, all of the cameras were blinking off with such a throbbing effect that Kamryn was glad for the black tinted windows. Looking to Saya she took the clan leader's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before Kamryn pulled out her half framed shades and put them on before opening the door and climbing out.<p>

Handing her keys off to the valet Kamryn took in a quick scan of the people around including the press before going around to the passenger's side where Saya had come out. Prior to them going to the event the two had dropped off to their hotel and changed, more so Saya than Kamryn who changed out the her coat and scarf into a blazer. Her blood red dress shirt was perfectly tailored to give Kamryn a sense of femininity even though she was lacking in some of that department now. Over top of the shirt with the top two buttons undone was a tight and slightly rigid black vest with muted black pin striping.

Saya had changed into a royal red silk strapless dress that hugged the curves in all the right places with a slit up the right leg. Her simple but elegant heels verging on stilettos gave Saya a couple inches allowing her to match Kamryn's five foot ten height. With her hair pulled up into a twist and select pieces of hair framing her face the two matched well in elegance and beauty.

Coming around the car and holding out her hand to Saya, the Japanese woman stood up out of the car holding a Gucci clutch in one hand while the other was still in Kamryn's. Kamryn shut the door once Saya was clear and looked to the Valet before handing the man a hundred dollar bill. Turning back to Saya, Kamryn put a hand at the small of Saya's back and the two took off along the red carpet into the building of the charity event.

After a quick security check the couple were allowed in and Kamryn pulled her phone out and an ear piece, putting the ear piece in she looked through her contacts and hit a number before putting the phone in her pocket and adjusting a pin on her blazer. Seeing the dance floor Kamryn glanced about before nodding to it, Saya took the cue and two headed for it as the live band struck up a waltz.

As the phone rang in her ear Kamryn held out her hand to Saya who took it, "You remember how to dance Saya?" The look Kamryn received was more than enough to bring a bark of laughter and a cough making Saya concerned before Kamryn put a hand on Saya's waist and brought her hand up leading into a Waltz. The ringing continued in Kamryn's ear as she looked around without moving her head, the two danced the tail end of the song as the beat changed to the tango. Saya grinned and was about to pull Kamryn off the floor when she pushed out and pulled into a spin.

"I don't think so dear, we are not leaving this dance and it's been so long since I've been able to do this with you, not counting L.A before you knew who I was." They kept close and they moved as a unit while loose material from Saya's dress flared up as she was spun about before being dipped low with Kamryn's head pulled in. Moving back into a standing position the phone was answered while Kamryn pulled Saya's back to her front as the two of them took 'steps' forwards.

"I told you to meet me at the... wait is that you on the dance floor?" Came the male voice in Kamryn's ear, a chuckle ripped through Kamryn as she pulled Saya close with one arm while a leg was hitched up on her hip, the dip raised cheers before Saya was spun again, only then when Kamryn pulled Saya close again did she answer.

"Can't tell me you didn't expect this Alastair, what do you have for me on the contracts and organization?"

The song picked up and so did Kamryn's movement, but that also included her breathing turning slightly pain filled as she picked up Saya and took her down onto a knee before standing and putting her hands back in the waltz position and they moved towards the center of the dance floor, their footwork was impressive as the voice spoke up again.

"Government request for the literal head of Elizabeth Keene, they want to send a message to Raymond Reddington and hurt him where it really does. They've contracted out to half a dozen people, government PMC contractors turned bad as well the typical outside contractors. There is one name that stands out, this one has been gaining traction for a few years, about the same time you started showing up for work. This one works exclusively for the Organization, large jobs over the years, normally not though. The moniker for this one is 'The Hellhound', get this the M.O is fire, explosives and military. Normally when you find his work, the crime scene smells like the literal fire and brimstone of hell. Dangerous all around, one of the more recommended ones if you want to leave a message, feral as well but clean, no DNA has ever been recovered from the scenes." Kamryn tipped Saya forwards running a hand up her back before pulled her back flush to her front while moving their hips to the beat, the news wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was information none the less as they moved to dance along the edges of the crowd.

"You should also know, that our agency has a few moles, only reason I'm here is because the big boss wanted me to come along and he's clean. Something is telling me that this may end badly for me and I knew what I was getting into when I decided to dig. Every scrap of data, information has been left at your hotel with a USB Key. If I don't make it out of this Kamryn, I want you to know it has been a great honor working for and with you." Kamryn turned her head and made out Alastair's face as he raised a hand and smiled sadly. "I'll try and keep alive as long as I can and I pray to god that my digging into this hasn't signed my death warrant."

"Do you want you need to Alastair, I need you alive to continue feeding me jobs and Intel. If I have to get you out I will; I won't lose you to this, or them." The song finished as Saya spun and hitched her leg up as far as was 'legally' allowed as whistles and cat calls rang out around them. Standing up and straightening out their clothing Kamryn and Saya moved into the crowd getting appreciative remarks before someone took the stage and it was a famous singer getting all the attention off of them.

"I like that, but I have to remain with the agency. I mentioned some of this the big boss and he's contacted Wraith, I'm covered as well as I can be and big boss is beginning a quiet cleaning of house, but this Organization, Kamryn they are so much larger than we thought. They are a global entity that works in the shadows, they have their fingers in everything, drugs, prostitution, pornography, government, and military contracts even the low level civil shit. That's how bad it is, Raymond Reddington was to be their way to some New World Order if what I saw is right. The files on Reddington are different too, depending on who you go to and who you have pull the material. I was able to get a copy of a few files but I don't even know what's in it that's real, I sent it directly to you.

Look I have to get going here, that's all I got for you Kamryn. Stay safe and keep your ears to the ground for the Hellhound, word has it that he's out for the Direwolf as a pet project." The phone connection was cut as Kamryn walked by Alastair giving him a quick nod; Saya looked over and smiled before the two were gone with the crowd. The singer on stage was taking the crowd by storm allowing for Kamryn and Saya to head for the exit and getting the ticket for the car. As they stood by waiting for the car Kamryn had the feeling something was coming, what it was she didn't know but her senses forced her to look around into the crowd and the press standing by.

Getting into the car Kamryn pulled her shades off and the ear piece before pulling the car away with Saya looking at her with a concerned look.

"What is it Kamryn-Chan?"

"Nothing and everything, the Organization is a lot more far reaching than I would have thought and they have even infiltrated the Agency I usually go through for my work. This is something we need to talk to Reddington about as this is now more his game than it is mine; however the government has put a literal target on his daughter for her head. I'll worry about that conversation tomorrow once we are in the air." After a thirty minute car ride back to the hotel, the two walked up to the front desk of the hotel and Kamryn was handed a thick envelope which was taken by Saya and put under her arm. Going up to their penthouse suite Saya entered the suite first and went to the safe putting the file away, Kamryn had managed to lock up for the night turning her sensors on as Saya stood in the opening of the bed room with her hands on the door frame.

"Kamryn?" Kamryn had tossed her keys onto a table and turned with a hand in her pocket the other hanging loosely at her side.

"Yes?" Saya sashayed slowly towards Kamryn who took a slow inhale putting her free hand on her chest, she was feeling the pulling at her chest and the pain that now no longer a dull ache when they danced. Saya put her hands on Kamryn's chest and gently pressed causing the woman to groan.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, nothing that a little sleep can't fix."

"I'm serious Kamryn; you are flinching away from even the gentlest of touches." Saya moved her hand along Kamryn's side causing Kamryn to grunt in pain. Saya brought a hand up to Kamryn's face feeling the skin start to become clammy. Kamryn sighed and wrapped and arm around Saya pulling her close before she kissed her lightly and bowing her head against the Japanese woman's shoulder. The blazer was gently removed and dropped onto a chair, Saya kicked out of her heels and stood a couple inches shorter to Kamryn and she helped the pained woman stand before kneeling down untying and removing the shoes putting off to the side. Standing once again Saya pulled Kamryn gently by the vest and turned her so that she was sitting on the bed.

"You know what comes next, and you know how much pain you are going to be in so I'm going to give you a minute or two while I get your brace and wrap. After that you are going to sleep and I will drive us to the airstrip tomorrow." Nodding Kamryn had moved gingerly her arms which were now starting to feel like lead and undid the cuffs of her sleeves before putting them on the bed pushing down on the edge slightly. She was waiting for Saya when the woman padded back into the room with the items she needed in hand.

"You know if I wasn't feeling as bad as I am right now…"

"Shhh, we have time and days ahead. Right now we need to get you out of that brace and back into your wraps." Saya stepped between Kamryn's legs and tilted her chin up looking her in the eyes seeing the pained glassy look. Kamryn's sweat was starting to become more apparent as Saya pulled at Kamryn to sit up straight. "Breathe easy and whatever you do, don't cave in on yourself." Undoing the buttons one at a time on the vest caused Kamryn to hiss unpleasantly as she set her hands on Saya's hips gripping at them. "Just breathe."

By the time the vest came off along with the shirt, Kamryn was shaking and the bruising on her chest was livid and dark all over the back and front, Saya had to help Kamryn remain sitting, and when she was finished wrapping the Wolf's chest Kamryn was on the verge of passing out. Settling her down the night Saya gave Kamryn a morphine shot and quickly changed out Kamryn's Dress pants for her black flannel pajama bottoms, and Saya herself into her tank top and panties before shutting the lights off and climbing into bed with Kamryn curling up with her while being mindful of the injuries Kamryn had.

Both fell asleep quickly not knowing that the world was about to turn on its head one way or another come morning.

* * *

><p>A fuzzy ringing woke Kamryn out of her sleep, her hearing cleared up when she realized it was her phone going off. Saya had her head resting on Kamryn shoulder but it was clear the ninja was waking up. The phone stopped ringing but it started up again moments later causing Saya to swear colourfully in Japanese before turning over and getting out of the bed. Going to the coat that was hanging off the chair and pulling the phone out Saya took note that it was from an unknown number but the text message wording was Reddington. Answering the phone Saya's face hardened before she glanced over to Kamryn who pushed herself to a seated position and cocked her head to the side before there was knocking on the door.<p>

Saya tossed the phone to Kamryn, it landed on the bed before being picked up and pulled up to her ear, Red's voice was tinged with concern and a hint of panic as Saya pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

_"I sincerely hope you weren't at that charity event last night."_

"I was, so was Saya. What's the problem?"

_"Some man by the name of Alastair was murdered there including half a dozen others. Police apparently are onto you via some footage coming in and leaving not thirty minutes later."_ Kamryn heard the knocking again as Saya came back into the room with Kamryn's rigid and padded undercover combat vest.

"Shit." Pushing herself to a stand Kamryn quickly pulled a shirt on as Saya pulled the vest on Kamryn and buckled it tightly causing a grunt. They finished changing in record time before the banging really became a problem at the door punctuated by the calls of 'Police'. Tossing on her long coat and custom combat gloves, Kamryn looked to Saya who was dressed ready to fight but casual enough in jeans, sweater and a pair of kicks.

Pulling her gun out from her chest holster Kamryn aimed at the door and put the ear piece into her right ear and pinning the pin microphone to her collar. "Tell me what you've heard Red, Saya get the package from the safe." The banging got louder and harsher as Kamryn hid in the sliding closet and Saya moved to hide in plain sight above the door via her ninja skills.

_"Someone called the Hellhound decided to show up, bombed the event and left a rather large message for you. 'Direwolf, you are next' was strewn all over in images of bodies and carved into the remains of Alastair."_

The hotel door was breached and four police officers burst in looking around in the suite but not seeing their targets. The sliding closet beside the door slide open silently as Kamryn stepped out and Saya came down behind Kamryn, raising her gun Saya put a hand on Kamryn's arm and shook her head before she took a step forwards to the closest police officer and put the man into a sleeper hold, he was out in ten seconds as the man was gently put down on the ground. Kamryn looked out the open door as Saya grabbed another man and knocked him out with a couple of pressure point blows. The remaining cops continued to sweep the large suite not knowing that their companions were systematically being taken down.

The last cop had come out on seeing Saya lowering the third man when Kamryn came out of the shadows and pressed the barrel of her silenced weapon to the man's temple.

"You have a choice, you can try and take the woman out and your brain splatters all across this room, or you can put the weapon down turn and face away from us and get on your knees. Choice is yours, I would really not have to add any police names to my already prolific kill count." The cop lowered the weapon and dropped it behind him as he turned away from Kamryn, he got on his knees and put his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. He was young and the fear was evident as Saya saw tears track down the sides of his face. Saya came up beside Kamryn and spoke softly in Japanese.

**_"Kamryn, he's too young and he looks freshly married."_**

**_"I wasn't going to kill him, I'm not an murdering person, but I want him to know that sometimes it's better to let things happen."_**Kamryn stood beside the young officer and looked down to him with his closed eyes and his jaw quivering a little. "Go home to your wife, your kid, whatever and think about your future and what you are willing to do to protect them. Sometimes it takes great courage to do that unthinkable to save people that truly need it. Remember that when you wake up next." Kamryn put her gun away into her shoulder holster and brought the inside bend of elbow around the man's neck in a sudden movement and pulled her arm tight cutting the man's air supply off and knocking him out seconds later. "Reddington, we are on the way." The call was disconnected moments later.

Laying him down gently Kamryn stood up grunting in pain, Saya came over after going to the safe and picking up the paperwork and their one piece of luggage that they shared. Pulling the handcuffs from the cops Kamryn pulled the cops together and cuffed them all together in a star formation where hand cuffs were not attached to any same two people. Smiling at her creativity Kamryn chuckled as Saya stood at the door and shook her head, the two left the hotel without the checking out. The drive out was a close call, but once they were away from the hotel and the police looking for them they took off to the airstrip to make their way back home outside of the country.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is my new years gift to all of you, I'm as of this moment waiting at the airport for my layover flight to Montreal to continue my training. I will try to post up another chapter that might be about this size. The 10k word count of the last chapter was a gift, but I was also unable to find a good place to end the chapter. **

**You all know this is a raw story so errors are abound, but I do try to catch them when I can. Thanks for all the support for the story, and for those that enjoy the story thank you very much for keeping an eye on the story, it means more than you think.**

**Disclaimers from last chapter and my previous ones stand., no need for me to repeat them here because I don't have much time to post this.  
><strong>

**-Guardian**

* * *

><p>-Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean-<p>

Getting the airstrip was a chore, but when they finally arrived, Dembe was standing outside of the plane with the Clan member who bowed his head in seeing Saya once Kamryn and Saya were outside of the vehicle. Saya took the luggage while Kamryn held the packaged information in hand. After getting all settled on board Kamryn opened the envelope and pulled three files out each had classified on them, one was from the CIA, another was the FBI and the last one came out of United States Naval files.

Raising an eyebrow Kamryn pulled her coat off and hung it over the arm of the couch on the personal jet and sat back with her right leg crossed over-top the left knee. Aram was sitting as far away everyone to just give himself personal space after learning that the night before someone after not only after them but the Direwolf was protecting them. Red was sitting in his seat with a glass of Bourbon starring at Kamryn before glancing out the window.

"Anything of interest from your contact before…"

"Before my handler was brutally murdered at a charity event?" Kamryn looked up from her reading before looking back down to it flipping a page or two. "Depends on if you want to know more about yourself or if you want know who has been further more fucking with your life?" Shifting through more papers Kamryn opened the file sitting beside her and looked over them, most of the papers looked identical but it was what was written, erased or not there.

Opening the third one and putting all three files on the coffee table in front of her Kamryn frowned before looking at Red who had just finished the Bourbon. Saya had changed into slightly more elegant clothes and had come over and sat down beside Kamryn and leaned forwards to see what she was looking at. The two looked at each other before gazing at Red who was now very clearly confused.

"What?"

"You. You are a contradiction in itself on at least three different levels. These are your files. One from the US Navy Intelligence, another from the FBI Headquarters and one from the CIA, all three are different and yet they look exactly the same. So what the hell is going on here?" Red stood up and handed his glass to the flight attendant who gave the man a smile before walking off. Kamryn held the CIA file out to Red who took it and flipped through it frowning as he looked down at the open US Navy file and the FBI file. Basic information was there, his education was there but there were too many changed things.

"These are the non-redacted files that Alastair was able to pull before he was killed, someone was trying to screw with your life before and even now. Nothing really matches up and these three branches should match up if they are trying to arrest you or get you back."

"Indeed, this one says that I was a text book narcissist and extremely unpleasant to work with. While the FBI one says I just up and left while the Navy file says I was kidnapped and held. At least the Navy got it right, I didn't see the outside of a cell or cage wherever it was they put me for two years. After that I managed to strike a deal and I started low, sold some secrets… that are in all three files. Then I went on to other things and started building up my own organization." Red went back to his seat and looked through the pages smiling every now and then, while at least three times he snorted disbelievingly. Saya was watching Kamryn closely nothing that she was in discomfort and with her leaning forwards the vest she was wearing was not helping her. Reaching over the put a hand on Kamryn's chest and pushed the woman to sit back before leaning over and unbuckling the vest causing a low snarl of pain. Saya fixed that with a kiss that caught Red's attention because when he cleared his throat Saya pulled back taking the vest and Kamryn was slowly going pink.

"I don't want to hear it Red."

"So tell me, was this the care that this lovely woman has been providing you over the years you were telling me about?"

Saya had stood up going to where her and Kamryn's luggage was sitting, she looked over her shoulder giving a flirty and yet dirty smile. Kamryn sighed and let her head sit back against the couch as a low moan escaped her lips. "I have to know how you got someone as exceptionally beautiful as her to be able to control you like that." Kamryn wanted to argue and disprove that but what he had said wasn't wrong but she was cut short by Saya who came back with two glasses of water.

"Oh, well it wasn't so much as I got her that she got me. You see she found me in a German Sex dungeon and it just went from there." Saya gave that flirtatious smile and she came to sit sideways on Kamryn's thighs holding out one of the two glasses of water.

"Seriously, you want to play that way?" Kamryn moved her head up and wrapped and arm around Saya's waist and took the water before speaking again, "You should tell him how it was you came to be at the sex dungeon and how you were kidnapped and you attacked me when I went there to save you." Kamryn took a sip of the water and leaned over enough to put the glass down on the coffee table away from the files, Saya looked down and rolled her eyes. Red watched the two clearly impressed and very interested in the story as he was sure there was.

"I'm intrigued, do tell about this adventure."

"Not much to tell, but it will explain how I'm able to be around the Japanese without dying and why the clan is so excepting of a Westerner. Saya was in town to party with the daughter of a Senator that was under my protection against the other side that was trying to discredit and kill him. If you remember that scandal…"

"The Senator Sampson Scandal, if I remember correctly some very incriminating documents came out of that and he was given life sentence for the Cocaine Trafficking he was doing through the Texas Port, and the Sex Trade Ring from Louisiana. He tried to get some business run through me but I found that he was too much of a risk and he was cutting too many corners, he would have been bad for my business and evidently he was for my competitors as well. Soon after that scandal the Colombians that were bringing the drugs up to Texas were brutally dispatched and a new Runner took control of the business, they no longer ship up the Texas Port and rely on other means of transportation to make their money in Texas and North.

You know him as the 'Baron' in the United States, I know him as Ganzalos Martin. He's a vicious man with an even more vicious business practice. I have kept my distance from him but he's bought my services from time to time and now he's starting to encroach on my territory in Europe but that's been stopped because he has no foot hold.

Sorry…. Continue…"

"As you happily brought up Red, that was the scandal. Saya was kidnapped by the guys working the Senator and she was sold to an Iranian for the night by the German's who run a sex dungeon. As I told your daughter when she came to find out about the story between me and Saya, the sex dungeon was clean place." Red rose an eyebrow at Kamryn and looked to Saya who at Kamryn. Kamryn grinned and pulled the collar of her shirt open revealing a scar. "While in said dungeon, I ended up getting scratched, bitten, marked pretty good. Saya left this permanent bite mark on me in her drugged out haze. I didn't get a chance to stop the bleeding till after the Clan gave me a shirt and I was at the airport. However it wasn't a bad bite in terms of me bleeding all over the place and I was dying, it more of a nasty flesh wound more than anything else. After that it's kind of history… I won't get into the specifics of what happened in that dungeon, just know that it was somewhat kinky and extremely entertaining to see her high." Saya gently smacked Kamryn's shoulder before Kamryn laughed and it turned into a harsh cough fit leaving Saya to calm Kamryn down and get her something for the pain she was now in.

Red had moved to help Kamryn during the fit and helped her stretch out on the couch keeping an eye on her. Kamryn didn't want to be fussed over because of her coughing fit and she soon found that Saya had come back and had turned her head so that she could breathe in the menthol based inhalant. Once her coughing fit finished Red helped Kamryn sit up and lean back against the couch, Saya knelt in front of Kamryn and took hold of her chin looking her in the eyes and checking her pulse.

Kamryn grumbled at the care and was rewarded with a gentle smack to her leg and scolding in Japanese in which Kamryn coloured at the words being used against her.

"That's not fair…"

"You should know this by now, I will tie you down to your bed, or chain you to the frame and you are not leaving your room until you are healed." Sighing Kamryn agreed and bowed her head, Red went back to his seat and watched the two. There was noise coming from the corner that Aram and Navabi were sitting at and some hooting moments later.

"I got it! I GOT IT!"

"You got what Agent Mojtabi?" Red moved his gaze from the couple and turned in his seat to see Aram working fast with the keyboard. Aram was looking between two laptops, the stolen FBI one and the one that Dembe had gotten him from the Chinese.

"I was looking into the 'ghosted' drives and found that I couldn't get into some of the files even though I have the clearance to do so. Someone has been moving things around the FBI and creating them, more recently was the creation of evidence against Agent Keene. The files, the paperwork as it were is flawless unless you look deeper in the file and the encoding that was used. The information was picked and linked to every single case that Agent has worked on since you gave yourself up Mr. Reddington, it even goes into the files that you brought back with you when you first turned yourself in. In fact these reports started almost the exact same day you showed up." Kamryn having recovered enough got up slowly with a hand around her middle as she moved over to where Aram was set up. The man looked at the Direwolf and eyed her mid-section and the fact that she was moving gingerly.

Looking at the two screens and the information that was currently up on them, she reached over and moved the report down and read it taking in everything. Someone had to have been writing these within the team in order to have access to the files needed to create what she was seeing. Looking at Red who stared at her, she made a clicking noise with her tongue. Saya padded up to her and she too read what Kamryn was reading, looking back to the screen Kamryn spoke quietly in Japanese.

**_"Do you think you can get a couple of the clan to do some research into the people that Agent Keene worked with?"_**

**_"I can, I'm assuming you don't want him to know what you are doing?"_**

**_"Preferably not, I want to question the traitor in their midst before he kills them. He can leave quite a mess and the body count. I can't have that, as soon we land send a team out, tell them to bring the traitor here as soon as they find out who it is."_**

Saya nodded and kissed Kamryn's cheek before going to Red and asking for his Satellite phone. Red had come up and was looking at Kamryn knowing that the woman had done something, when he read what was on the screen he started planning out how to get the traitor he missed when he had caught Agent Malik as the mole. Kamryn gently patted Aram on the shoulder and stood looking at Red.

"Don't even think about it Reddington, you and I know how this will end and it won't be good for either of us. Let me do my job."

"Do your job? You are injured and you are hired to take care of my daughter."

"And this is part of my job to make sure you don't do something stupid as well as take care of your daughter. This isn't the first time that I've dealt with corrupt Feds or the government, but we really must tread lightly. I can't have bodies all over the US in your bid to kill this problem. I need the information from whomever created this and if I'm going to expose them, I want to make a big scene. This might help clear your name and allow you to continue on with your practice with you being on the FBI's most wanted list." Red cocked his head and thought about Kamryn had said and realized that if he had a chance to not hide in the world behind the shadows, and he could still his operations than maybe… just maybe.

"Find, but if you can't deliver on that I will do what I need to in order to secure my daughter and if I have to burn down the entirety of the government than I will." Kamryn smiled and chuckled at Red,

"If I can't stop this my way, I'll join you in that. Just remember that this is a global entity and taking those out will take some time. But this problem, this I can remedy myself. Trust me on that." Dembe had come from the cockpit and looked at the group letting them know that they were pulling into Japanese airspace and starting their descent. Heading back to their seats and taking them Kamryn closed up the paper files on Red and put them back into the envelope as Saya sat down beside her taking her hand and threading her fingers between Kamryn's.

* * *

><p><em>"How could you miss them? I gave you the location of the two Agents. You should have been able to get them and not screw this up as badly as you have. I expect you to get Reddington, his daughter and those troublesome bastards that are screwing up our plans. That Direwolf can cause us some serious problems and we can't have that, we need those bastards taken out of the picture before we can put out our next pawn. With Reddington still active we can't because he now controls too much."<em> The voice on the phone talking to the person was aggravated, but there was not much that could be done, the figure holding the phone shifted around a darkened room not bothering to turn the lights until it entered a new room.

_"You know what if you didn't fuck us up, we could have already moved into place the rest of the plan, but now that Reddington is still active I don't relish the idea that Reddington could still use the Fulcrum against all of us don't think that he even has the damn thing. So do as you are being paid to do and this time do what you do best."_

_Start painting North America red, make it so that Reddington has to come out of hiding wherever he is, you want the Direwolf, it's yours. Just make sure that our players are left alone."_

"Done." The light turned on and it was a basement full of explosive components as well as torture instruments and weapons. The figure walked to a wall that had pictures attached to it and maps, going up to one that was severally burned around the edges the figures sneered looking at the image of the girl standing beside a man with salt and pepper hair.

"You'll get yours, and I'll make sure you lose the new family you built around yourself… you take everything from me and I'll make sure you have nothing for yourself."

* * *

><p>Landing back in Japan the group made it back to the mountains where surprisingly there were Christmas decorations up and about. Kamryn raised an eyebrow and pulled out her phone looking at the Calendar before turning to look at Saya who gave a grin and shrugged her shoulders.<p>

"You didn't…"

"I did, that call from the plan wasn't just about finding whomever is doing this but it's also about spending time with family. It also didn't help that you completely forgot about the holiday, I know you have a tradition and after what happened you forgot about Christmas, but I won't let you this year." Opening the door, Kamryn was met with the sounds of soft music, the smell of baking and Red's daughter coming out from the kitchen with flour on her face and an apron on. Red walked into the house taking his hat off looking around before seeing Liz who gave the man a smile that rivaled that of the sun. Liz had come over and hugged Kamryn gently wishing her a happy holidays before Red enveloped his daughter in a hug that made his heart flutter and his eyes start to tear.

"Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas Lizzie." Red cupped the sides of Lizzie's face in his hands and tilted her head down so he could kiss the top of her head before letting her go and resting his hands on her shoulders seeing the spark of mischief in her eyes. He knew something was up what it was he didn't know till he looked over Liz's shoulder to see Mr. Vargas in what Red would call a travesty of a shirt and a Santa hat.

Hearing claws on the hardwood Red and Kamryn looked down and saw Hudson wag his way into the room wearing an elf outfit and Mr. Kaplan coming from the kitchen with a tray of mugs.

"Egg-Nog anyone?"

Red and Kamryn grinned to each other before Red walked with Liz to the mugs of goodness as Kamryn pulled Saya to her with a hand. Iwao came from the kitchen and stopped tapping Mr. Kaplan on the shoulder and pointing to the area of roof where Kamryn and Saya were standing under. Pulling a Kamryn from behind his back Iwao used Dembe as a shield while Red nearly choked on his egg-nog. Saya was talking to Kamryn when she pointed up and Kamryn's gaze followed seeing the mistletoe.

Kamryn's face was a myriad of emotions before she decided to shrug and pulled Saya in by the waist and kissed her soundly. The kiss was stopped a minute or two after a bright flash went off cause Kamryn to turned and glare at the group of people and Iwao holding up the camera before backing away and running to the deck entrance with Kamryn in tow only to be stopped by Saya barking something in Japanese.

**_"YOU DON'T GET YOUR PRESENT IF YOU KILL HIM!"_** Kamryn skidded to a stop and glowered at the group and Saya before she headed to her room.

"You know I hate my picture being taken." Came the voice a moment later before people started giggling amongst themselves. Red and Liz went to the kitchen and was soon joined by everyone else with the exception of Saya and Kamryn. The speculation was there and it was confirmed by the two and their actions, it was no longer being hidden and it was good for Kamryn.

Seeing the cookies Red was reaching for one when his hand was smacked by not by his daughter who was about to stop him, but by Mr. Kaplan.

"Ah, ah dearie. Not til after dinner, and if the clock is anything to go by we should be having our turkey and prime rib in about an hour. Until then you can have your egg-nog and that's it. Go shower, change and come back to the living room, Lizzie has something to show you 'Dearie'. Go I have to check the food anyways." Effectively being kicked out of Kamryn's kitchen the group left the kitchen and head towards their rooms to shower change and go to the living room like the older woman told them to do.

Once everyone minus Kamryn and Saya had met in the living room, Red was the first to appear in the room with a new mug of egg-nog courteous of Mr. Kaplan. Seeing the tree reminded him of the Christmas he missed 20 years ago. Was this what the tree looked like? Were the decorations that his wife had put up like the ones here? And the presents, there was a massive mound of them at the base of the tree. Red's memory of his first Christmas' with Lizzie rang out when as he pictured when she was one and a half.

* * *

><p><em>He had carried her into their living room and bounced her on his hip so the two of them could see the lit tree. Liz's little hang clung to her father's flannel pajama top. <em>

_"Merry Christmas Jenny, see the tree?"_

_"Ba!"_

_"Shh, don't wake mommy, you aren't even supposed to be up little one." Lizzie's hand gripped tired and her eyes widened comically staring at her father. Red grinned and kissed the top of his daughter's head as he moved them to the presents and he knelt down in front of them looking at a small rectangular one._

_"This is for your mommy, think she'll like it?" Red looked at his child who just grinned happily and patted her dad's face. "Yeah okay, I guess you are right. We'll just have to see." Come on, let's get you something to drink, your daddy needs coffee."_

* * *

><p>Red was shook from his revere when and someone came shoulder to shoulder with him. Turning to look, he saw that Lizzie was standing in a sand coloured sweater and a pair of jeans with her arm in a sling and a mug in her uninjured hand.<p>

"What are you thinking about Red, you were off in your off world?" Red smiled and took a sip of his drink and put an arm around Liz cupping the back of her head lightly before he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"Thinking about the first Christmas that I spent with you, such a small little monkey you know. It was almost like this. This house, the tree, everything…"

"You miss being normal don't you?"

"Normal is relative Lizzie, I miss being a father. I miss the things that any father should do with his daughter. I never got to see you ride your first bike, never got to see you lose your first tooth, never got to see you and your first boyfriend, your first date. Though I did deal with the first guy you dated when I found him cheating on you."

Liz turned and looked at Red with wide eyes when she remembered her first boyfriend, she always wondered what happened to him to apologize to her like he did before politely leaving or rather running for his life away from her after the end of her grade 10 English class one day.

"You… that was your doing?"

"Yes, caught him as I went to drop you off birthday gifts a couple days before at Sam's." Liz and Red just stared at each other before turning to gaze at the tree again. There was padding of feet, Dembe, Aram, Navabi and Mr. Vargas walked into the room each sporting some sort of festive wear. Because Dembe was Muslim he just sported a red and green scarf while the others wore either a Jewish cap or one of those ugly Christmas shirts you buy in a kit.

"Lizzie, we have a hat for you and um… Mr. Reddington…" Aram pulled two Santa hats and looked at them sheepishly. Liz went over and took both hats and walked over to her father. She one handed putting on her hat and with equal finesse she plopped the other one on top of her dad's head.

"There."

Red saw the smile and knew he couldn't deny his daughter so he smiled and looked to the FBI agents standing behind Liz.

"Happy Hanukah Agent Motjbai, Samar you surprise me. I didn't think you celebrated either holidays."

The Mossad Agent chuckled and played with the shirt she was wearing, she couldn't come up with a viable answer so she just shrugged and wandered out of the room to find or do something. Kamryn and Saya walked into the room both were chatting happily when Kamryn stopped and saw the Christmas tree.

"You did this?"

"Well I had told the clan about your aversion to doing a Christmas because you didn't have a family and now you do. I think you need to stop and lay the ghosts of the past to rest and enjoy what family you have here. And don't say you don't. You've taken on contracts and jobs that allow you to feel some measure of good. You've brought together a father and a daughter even if they are on opposite sides of the law but isn't that how things are supposed to happen? Opposites attract?"

Aram and Samar looked to each other and to Red and Liz, there was always something about the two of them but the Fed's hadn't been able to figure it out and that would confirm some of the rumors that the two were connected. Aram just didn't think that the two of them would be connected in such a manner.

"Wait, Mr. Reddington is your father?"

"Yes, I am Agent Keene's father. What has been done was to protect her over the years and nothing will continue to protect her even if it means burning the world to the ground around me to do so." Aram and Samar looked to Mr. Vargas who picked up Hudson and held him looking at the two Federal Agents.

"There is something you need to know about my employer. He is a man that the world believes is a criminal and yes he is one, yes he has outright killed people in order to have the upper hand. However this man has saved my life and countless over and he chose to spare us even though it wasn't needed. He has taken care of me and families of people he's killed because the family should never have to pay for the mistakes of those that put themselves in the position they had. Honor, Loyalty, Honesty is all that he asks for in return. Yes I'm employed by Mr. Reddington but honestly I hate guns, I hate blood and your father works hard to accommodate me because I have nothing to fall back on if not for him and his help. I would be dead without him. However my skills lie in being able to intimidate and gather information, I also on the side run an animal shelter and spa, very lucrative now." At this everyone but Red looked surprised, they all turned to him and he just drank from his mug.

"What?"

"What indeed…" Kamryn rose an eyebrow and shook her head in disbelief, Saya whispered something in Kamryn's ear causing the two to grin at each other before they quietly sipped at their egg-nog. Mr. Kaplan came out of the kitchen having disappeared at some point and adjusting her elf hat spoke to the group.

"Dinner is ready, Red 'Dearie', Dembe can you come into the kitchen and help me bring out the food to the table." Turning to go into the kitchen Kamryn went to follow but was stopped and gently shoved to the dining room that had a full sized table by Saya who followed the two men to the kitchen.

Dinner was a joyous affair and everyone was exchanging well wishes for the holiday, Red had carved the turkey and Kamryn had done the Prime Rib and when it came to the end of the dinner everyone had been sitting back and leaning in the high back seats looking happy, sated, and full. Liz was leaning on her father's shoulder as the two had sat beside each other. Aram and Samar were huddled together having their own happy conversation while Dembe and Mr. Vargas were discussing animal rights and Mr. Varga's spa. Kamryn had been leaning back in her seat with her legs stretched out under the table and her hands laced on top of her full belly. Saya had curled an arm behind Kamryn's seat and was playing with the hair at the back of the Dire Wolf's head.

Quiet and festive, they had been so relaxed that they didn't realize that Mr. Kaplan had gotten up and sneakily started cleaning up. Red had looked up from Liz and glanced around in his food induced drug like haze, he saw his cleaner coming out of the kitchen with a tray and started picking up the rest of the food not that there was much for leftovers from either the turkey or the prime rib. Red was about to get up and Mr. Kaplan saw his movement but shook her head before nodding to Liz who had not surprisingly fallen asleep against Red. Wrapping an arm around her Red nodded and stayed where he was.

Once the table was quietly cleared and the dishes done and the food put away Red had gently and carefully stood and picked up Liz taking her to her room and laying her down to sleep. Once she was settled into bed Red kissed her cheek and left the room sliding the door shut but not before he saw her snuggle further into her blankets.

The jet lag and the excitement of the last couple of days left the living room with only Dembe, Kamryn, Saya and Red. Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Vargas had gone to bed leaving the four to sit and stare at the tree.

"I can't believe its Christmas Day… I thought I would have just marked the day off as another standard day and have a simple dinner," Kamryn started softly, she had her legs kicked up on the coffee table as she leaned back into the couch she shared with Saya who happened to be curled up at her side. "I stopped celebrating after my parents were murdered. I couldn't bring myself to put up a tree, couldn't be bothered to look at cards without getting that feeling in the pit of my stomach and my emptiness in my heart. This was unexpected, all those ornaments where my mothers. In inherited everything from them and because I was… no still am hurting, it's nice to see them out again." A deep sigh left Kamryn's lips as Red lowered his glass of scotch from his lips and he too gazed at the tree.

"I remember the day I was supposed to be home for Christmas in Baltimore, snow like you wouldn't believe and me in my shitty ass car. I should have had a truck, but I think I would have made me much more of a target. I didn't expect my life to go the way it did when I started digging into discrepancies in the intelligence I was looking at those last few months. I didn't know at that time that my life would change as it did, you know what I bought Liz that year for her Christmas gift?" The others shook their head as Red brought his glass up to his lips finishing off the scotch. "I had bought her a dog, a young eight week old Lab, he was the runt of the litter when I picked him up but he had this spark in his eyes when I picked him up and held him. Reminded me of Lizzie." Red leaned forwards and put the glass on the coffee table and leaned back crossing his ankles.

"I was taken from the car and the puppy young as it was tried to protect me, one man got bitten hard and he bled out but the puppy was kicked and the impact to the side of the car was enough to kill the dog. I was knocked out and taken to my house where there was a fire and screams, my wife wasn't home but I wasn't aware of it at the time and my daughter… My Jennifer… Lizzie was in that fire. I managed to escape my captors and kill them before racing into the fire, I remember the smoke and not being able to see but the tree… the tree hadn't been touched yet and it was beautiful before part of the roof collapsed and it took the tree.

Running upstairs I ran to her room hearing her scream, I got her out… I did what I had to and wrapped her up and turned in time to feel something crawl up my leg. I ran, I ran out of there and whatever it was that had crawled up my leg had crawled its way up my back. I didn't know it at the time but I was fire, literally on fire. After I made it out of the house I feel into the snow and put the fire out before getting back up and getting the truck the guys had picked me up in. I drove to Sam's and had him take her in changing everything, her name, her life. I disappeared and went south into South America. I still had the files in my car and I took them with me combing over everything I had, from there I knew that someone in the government had sold me out. I look at Christmas as the day I lost everything… I think this Christmas… I think this Christmas I got everything back… even for a moment." The Criminal and the Protector looked at each other with knowing emotions running along their eyes.

After the group disbursed and went to their rooms Kamryn was joined by Saya and the two sat on Kamryn's bed. Kamryn was sitting up leaning against a wall and Saya was sitting cross-legged holding a wrapped gift in hand. Leaning over the two didn't need to exchange words Kamryn took the item and pulled Saya by her wrist gently setting the gift to the side. Being pulled over Saya crawled over Kamryn's legs and sat on her thighs lightly.

They just stared into each other's eyes and their conversation was unspoken before Saya leaned forwards and kissed Kamryn lightly gripping at the back of Kamryn's head by her hair. Their love making was slow, careful and when they finished they curled up with Saya running her hands over the scars from years ago. Before resting her head on Kamryn's shoulder and closing her eyes going to sleep. Kamryn had already fallen asleep but her hold on Saya tightened on her waist. This would be her first night without wraps and she knew she would pay for it in the morning but it was worth it.


End file.
